


Lieb' im Müßiggang

by Croliv_writes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, Tags May Change
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croliv_writes/pseuds/Croliv_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man nehme Bilbo Beutlin, einen erfolgreichen Filmschauspieler, der sich noch an die Vorteile und Feinheiten eines Gesichts, welches die Leute sehen wollen, gewöhnt, und schmeiße ihn zusammen mit Thorin Eichenschild und seiner sehr traditionellen (veralteten) Sichtweise, was richtige Kunst und richtiges Talent ausmacht. Man könnte es als eine Vorstellung eines Witzes von einem Idioten halten. Es gibt Witze und kalkulierte Risiken in der Größe einer kontroversen Reproduktion von einem klassischen Shakespeare-Stück – für Bilbo die Chance seines Lebens, sich all jenen, die ihn für zu ein-dimensional fürs Theater halten, zu beweisen, während es für Thorin die Gelegenheit ist, aus seinem Trott, welcher seit langem seine Karriere behindert, hinauszukommen und in einer Rolle zu glänzen, die seiner Würdig ist. Natürlich erst, wenn die Beiden länger als zehn Minuten in einem Raum sein können und sich nicht gegenseitig die Haare rausreißen wollen. Die Liebe kommt halt nicht ohne Hindernisse…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3,2,1, Hamlet!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perkynurples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkynurples/gifts).
  * A translation of [Love-In-Idleness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114940) by [perkynurples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkynurples/pseuds/perkynurples). 



> „Doch merkt ich auf den Pfeil, wohin er fiel;   
>  Er fiel gen Westen auf ein zartes Blümchen,   
>  Sonst milchweiß, purpurn nur durch Amors Wunde,   
>  Und Mädchen nennen’s **„Lieb‘ im Müßiggang“.**   
>  Hol mir die Blum! Ich wies dir einst das Kraut;   
>  Ihr Saft geträufelt auf entschlafne Wimpern;   
>  Mach Mann und Weib in jede Kreatur,   
>  Die sie zunächst erblicken, toll vergafft.“
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Das hier ist meine Übersetzung zu der wundervollen Originalstory von perkynurples. Ich will die Geschichte an mehr Menschen bringen, auch da einige vielleicht nicht so bewandert in Englisch sind und diese Story wirklich, wirklich großartig ist. Und hiermit viel Spaß beim Lesen ^^  
> P.S.: Falls Fehler oder Ungereimtheiten auftauchen, bitte anmerken, damit ich sie korrigieren kann.

_Bühne ist, wo die richtige Kunst ist_ pflegte sein Großvater zu sagen. _Jeder kann vor einer Kamera spielen, aber vor einem lebenden, atmenden Publikum? Keine Wiederholung, kein Raum für Fehler. Nur der Reiz des Hier und Jetzt. Wahre Kunst._  


Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, ob das vor oder nach dem sein Großvater den Academy Award gewonnen hat war, aber es änderte nie etwas an seiner Art. In Thors Augen, war dies nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass ein richtig guter Theaterschauspieler jederzeit einen Filmschauspieler in den Schatten stellen konnte. Thorin war vierzehn gewesen, hatte gesehen wie er den roten Teppich entlang lief und den Preis mit seiner typischen schroffen, Fast-Höflichkeit entgegennahm. Später, neben den beiden Tonies in dem großen Esszimmer seiner Großeltern stehend, diente die Statue mehr als alles andere als Erinnerung.  


Eine Erinnerung an was, daran kann sich Thorin kaum noch entsinnen. Das Einzige was er noch weiß, ist das Gewicht von ihr, sie sich nachts mit Frerin ‚auszuleihen‘, wenn niemand zu Hause war – es hatte etwas Unglaubliches an sich, Legendäres, alles enthalten in den matten honigfarbenen Reflektionen auf der Oberfläche, wofür sie zu streben gelernt haben.  


„Ein Erfolg ist ein Erfolg.“, hatte Dís gesagt und die Statue auf ihren penibel ausgewählten Platz auf ihrem viel kleineren Kaminsims gestellt, „Egal was danach kam.“  


_Egal, was danach kam_ ließ die Familie für Momente den Ruhm und die Preise vergessen, ließ sie sogar eher zögerlich sich selbst und andere erinnern, was sie einmal gewesen waren. Aber Dís schätzte Erinnerungen, genau wie Thorin den Familienname huldigte, und so sorgte sie schließlich dafür, dass die Guten erhalten blieben. Es lag an Thorin, dass der Anblick des letzten großen Durchbruchs ihres Großvaters und ein paar uralte Fotos, die Staub fingen, ihm nicht den Appetit für Dís Gerichte ruinierten, die sie ihm ein- oder zweimal die Woche runterzwang. In dem – wahrscheinlich berechtigten – Glauben, dass er sonst verhungern würde ohne ihr warmes Essen.  


Sein Magen knurrte unpassender weise, versuchte er es mit einem Husten zu kaschieren, rutschte noch etwas tiefer in seinen Sitz. Er hätte sich vorher etwas holen sollen, aber dann hätte sein Magen etwas enthalten, was er in Richtung der Bühne abgegeben hätte, sobald er unvermeidbar angewidert worden wäre, ermahnte er sich mit bitterer Belustigung.  


_Was_ tat er hier gleich nochmal?  


_Professionelle Neugierde_ traf es nicht ganz. Nein, er hatte ein sehr starkes _unprofessionelles_ Verlangen, all das hier scheitern und in sich selbst zusammenbrechen sehen, wie das schlecht gebaute Kartenhaus, dass es war.  


Seine Finger glitten über das schimmernde Programmheft. _3, 2, 1, Hamlet! Gott_ , wegen dem Namen allein wurde ihm schon übel. Gelangweilt blätterte er durch, verzog das Gesicht bei den knalligen Farben oder Namen aus dem Cast oder der Crew, die er missbilligte. In der Tat, warum nicht gleich ganz oben anfangen und anhalten? Mit Bilbo Beutlin als Hamlet. Was _dachte_ sich Gandalf nur dabei? Thorin war sich sicher, dass er ihm nur die Freikarten geschickt hatte, um ihn zu verspotten.  


_„Mit keiner vorangegangen Ausbildung in Schauspielerei, hat Bilbo Beutlin schnell bewiesen, dass nicht immer ein Student nötig ist um die Kunst zu meistern. Sehr bekannt durch TV-Dramen und Blockbustern, wie Spring Fever, Head over Heels oder das kritisch gefeierte Silver Linings, trat Beutlin mehr und mehr aus seiner Komfortzone und nahm sehr kontroverse Bühnenrollen über die letzten Jahre an. (Warten auf Godot - 2012, Engel in Amerika – 2012, Noises Off – 2013) Er verfolgt Vielfalt mit so viel Elan, was man selten in so jungen Jahren sieht, und das führt zu einer weiteren Gelegenheit seine vielen Kritikern Lügen zu strafen._  


Nicht nur, dass er schrecklich ungeeignet für eine Rolle von solcher Größe ist, er hat auch den Nerv anzunehmen, er sei gut genug dafür.  


„Von wegen _Vielfalt_.“, grummelt Thorin vor sich her, richtete seine Lesebrille und starrte das Foto an, welches seine kleine Biografie begleitet – es kommt offenherzig rüber, Beutlin lacht mühelos, schaut Thorin mit einem lebendigen Funkeln und so etwas wie jugendlichem Charme an, den er sofort zu verachten lernte. Eine unbändige Mähne von braunen Locken umrahmt seine sanften Züge.  


Er hat dutzende Hamlets gesehen, aber niemals einen, der dazu verdammt ist, als Karikatur des Charakters zu enden. Thorin kann nicht der Einzige sein, der sieht was für eine falsche Wahl der Mann ist. Aber scheinbar liegt die ganze Welt dem Mann zu Füßen, der, soweit Thorin weiß, aus einer ländlichen und übersehbaren Gegend stammt, und seine Karriere auf nichts als Glückstreffern aufgebaut hat. Nicht das Thorin sich informiert hätte oder ähnliches. Es wurde nur langsam schwer ihn zu ignorieren. Es wäre alles gut und schön gewesen, wenn Beutlin diese ausbaufähigen, auswechselbaren romantischen Komödien weitergemacht hätte, denn die hätte Thorin mit einer perfekten, gesunden und gerechtfertigten Dosis von Verachtung ignorieren können. Aber dann kam dieses vermaledeite _Silver Linings_ , brachten dem Mann Lob und neue Angebote und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis dieser sich der Bühne zuwandte.  


Thorin wäre einfach glücklich ihn soweit es geht von sich und seinen Interessen fernzuhalten, ihn für den Rest seines Lebens auszublenden. Aber hier war er nun, arbeitete von allen Leuten mit _Gandalf_ , spielte von allen Sachen _Shakespeare_ und wagte es auch noch dies in Thorins _Heimatstadt_ zu tun. Absolut inakzeptabel.  


Thorin rutschte im Sitz hin und her, versuchte eine gemütlichere Position zu finden, seine Beine waren immer zu lang für jegliche Sitze in Theatern, erwartete mit Beklommenheit auf den Anfang, welcher wieder der Beweis wäre, für den alten und bekannten Fakt, dass es keinen Platz im klassischen Theater für 0815-Schauspieler gibt.

 

-

 

„Nervös?“  


Bilbo sah auf vom Lesen und entdeckte Gandalf, der im Türrahmen lehnte, und versuchte das lockere leichte Lächeln zu erwidern, zupfte am Saum seines Kostümes.  
„Aufgeregt. Wie schauts‘ aus?“  


„Sagenhaft.“  


„Alle bereit, mir zuzuschauen wie ich es versaue?“, kicherte Bilbo, drehte sich mit dem Stuhl um den Direktor ins Gesicht schauen zu können.  


„Oh ja. Auf geht’s. Beweisen wir ihnen das Gegenteil.“  


„Ja“ Bilbo lächelte, ließ seine Finger ein letztes Mal über die glatte Oberfläche seines Anhängers gleiten, der an der Seite des Spiegels baumelte, bevor er aufstand und seinen Glücksbringer zurückließ. „Das hatte ich vor.“  


Hinter die Bühne gehetzt und dabei von dem Wirbelwind in Form seiner Castmitglieder mitgerissen werden, die sich vorbereiteten und in letzter Minute von den Make-up Artisten bepinselt werden, und der hin- und her huschenden Crew, die in ihrem eigenen Jargon sprachen, immer noch unentwirrbar für Bilbos Ohren, tat seiner inneren Ruhe wenig Gutes.  


„Du hast bis jetzt keine Heimat.“, hatte ihm Gandalf vor ein paar Tagen als Erklärung erzählt. „Es wird bald anders sein.“  


Er taucht seine Zehen nun schon seit gut drei Jahren in die wundervolle, aber auch merkwürdige Welt des Theaterschauspielerns ein, hat auch schon das Vergnügen in Theatern zu arbeiten, die er gerne sein nennen würde, aber mit der Zeit hatte er gelernt, dass es so nicht lief. Sie wollen dich nicht als Mitglied der Familie, niemals durchgehend. Nein, du bist das Gesicht, der Neuankömmling, mit etwas Glück der Star – wie heute – oder einfach nur der verzogene Filmjunge. Entweder jeder tolerierte den Eindringling einfach, oder ließ Proteste laut werden, wenn sie dachten er höre nicht zu, aber egal was sie taten: Bilbo war das – ein Eindringling.  


Heute ist es kein Stück anders. Er hatte viele Monate mit ihnen verbracht, etwas geprobt von dem alle wussten, dass es etwas wirklich Besonderes war, Gandalf, der _ihn_ ins Rampenlicht rückte und seiner mutigen Herangehensweise an dem Material. Und es war eine Herausforderung gewesen, wird eine tägliche Herausforderung bleiben Woche für Woche für Woche ab heute. Trotzdem…Bilbo fühlte sich nicht ganz zu Hause.  


Das war er schon seit einigen Jahren nicht gewesen, natürlich nicht, aber das ist eine andere Sache. Bei jedem Film den er drehte, über jeden roten Teppich über den er schritt würden Leute ihn versuchen zu überzeugen, dass er sich endlich ein Apartment kaufen und sich in dieser oder jener Weltstadt niederlassen sollte, aber der Gedanke war für ihn nie ansprechend gewesen. Nein, er mochte einfach, dass seine Arbeit ihn durch die Welt reisen ließ und das Verlangen sich irgendwo niederzulassen und einen Ort zu haben an den er zurückkehren konnte, ist wirklich neuartig für ihn. Und jetzt spürte er es deutlicher denn je, was ein bisschen lächerlich war, bedenkt bei was für einem Projekt er mitarbeitet. Die größte Sache bisher, größer in Umfang und Aufwand, als jeder Film. Und er hatte das nagende Gefühl, dass Personen ihn deswegen auslachen würden, würde er das Thema anschneiden. Gandalf weiß, dass er gut ist und der Cast weiß es, aber der Rest der Welt erwartet einen weiteren…Wie hatte The Independent es genannt? Oh ja, schon wieder einen _weiteren Ausbruch kreativer Energie, nicht fokussiert und misst deswegen jeglichen Wert._  


Einige der netteren Reviews nannten ihn tapfer fürs experimentieren oder erfrischend unberechenbar, aber niemand denkt, er würde daran festhalten. Alles was sie wieder sehen ist ein weiterer Star, der versucht seinen Lebenslauf mit etwas Theaterschauspielerei aufzuhübschen.  


_Na dann_ , beschließt er, sieht sein Spiegelbild im Glas einer Tür, die zum nächsten Umkleideraum führt, und erkennt sich kaum unter dem ganzen strengen Make-up und dem etwas dekadenten überladenen Kostüm, _Vielleicht ist es wirklich das Beste ihnen allen das Gegenteil zu beweisen._

 

-

 

Thorin vergisst, wie man atmet. Er fragt sich kurz, ob sein Sitz eine Option hätte, die ihn gänzlich verschluckt und ihn nie wieder das Tageslicht sehen lässt. Aber nein, was auf der Bühne passiert ist viel zu hypnotisierend, um auch nur einen Augenblick wegzusehen. Er kann es einfach nicht verstehen, wird es für eine sehr lange Zeit auch nicht. Das Stück ist viel zu laut und hell und zu voll von farbenfrohen Hintergründen und Kostümen, einfach viel zu schnelle und zu vereinfacht an manchen Stellen. Und es ist _gut. Verdammt gut. ___  


Es ist so gut, dass es ihn wütend macht. Er hatte schon immer diejenigen verabscheut, die versuchen Shakespeare neu aufzulegen und dabei zu weit vom Original abschweifen – Wenn du die Sätze nicht rüberbringst, wie sie rübergebracht werden sollen, wenn du die tief sitzende Schwere nicht händeln kannst, was soll dann das Ganze, wirklich?  


Nichts sollte an diesem Stück funktionieren. Rein gar nichts. Und doch läuft es wie eine gut geölte Maschine und Thorin hasst es von Anfang an zu sehen warum es funktioniert – Er ist es. Thorin wartete mit angehaltenem Atem, dass er seine Sätze verpatzt, seinen Einsatz verpasst und allen zeigt, dass er die nötige Tiefe, von einem der beliebtesten und meisterhaft gemeißelten Charaktere des Barden, einfach nicht besitzt.  


Aber nein – Beutlin _glänzt._ Es gibt kein anderes Wort dafür. Sein Hamlet zeigt die ganze Palette der Emotionen und noch einiges mehr. Er ist ein Balg und ein unausstehlicher Besserwisser in einem Moment, ein fast erschreckend dunkler und niedergeschlagener Schatten seiner selbst im Nächsten. Er ist leise, wenn er laut sein sollte und laut, wenn er leise sein sollte und der Schauspieler handhabt die Wechsel, oftmals urplötzlich, mit solch einer Leichtigkeit, dass Thorin nicht anders kann als neidisch zu sein.  


Der Mann selbst ist klein und wendig, ihm gehört die Bühne wenn er flüstert oder singt. Das Stück wurde offensichtlich auf ihn zurecht geschneidert und nur für ihn. Thorin erlebt mehr als einmal Eifersuchtsanfälle. So ein Material zum Arbeiten zu haben, jemanden der deine Fähigkeiten und Vorteile in solch einer wunderbaren Leichtigkeit unterstützt. Thorin spielte mit dem Gedanken seinen Stolz runterzuschlucken und Gandalf den Grauen danach zu kontaktieren und zu sehen, ob er noch gut genug und noch die Anmut besitzt, sodass der geschätzte Direktor ihn vielleicht auch in einem seiner Stücke castet…Nein.  


Es geht ihm gut und Dís würde ihn nie damit in Ruhe lassen.  


Er gesellt sich gegen seinen Willen bei der Standing Ovation dazu, verfolgt mit seinem Blick den strahlenden Beutlin, als er Blumen entgegennimmt und sich bedankt, alles in allem verdammt nochmal sehr selbstzufrieden dreinschaut. Er kriegt weder den Anblick noch die Performance aus seinem Kopf. Bis zu dem Mittagessen bei seiner Schwester am folgenden Tag.  


Die Jungs sind so laut wie immer, aber leider nicht laut genug um ihn aus seinen tiefen Gedanken zu holen. Er zieht ein Gesicht, bis Dís ihm einen Teller mit leckeraussehender Pasta vor die Nase hinstellt. Selbst dann ist sein Appetit gering, hatten sie die ersten Bewertungen gemeinsam gelesen und sie alle sind lächerlicher Weise gut. Sogar Azog ist aus dem Häuschen, nennt Beutlin _‚genau den erfrischenden Wind den Ered Luin braucht‘_ und beschreibt seinen Auftritt als _‚ so unerwartet grandios, dass es einen weiteren Blick benötigt. Und noch einen. Und noch einen.‘_  


Nach der dritten Wiederholung, stöhnte Thorin nur, stopfte sich Pasta in den Mund und murmelte ‚Nichts.‘, als Fíli, neugierig wie er war, nachfragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei.  


„Also, wie war er wirklich?“, hakte Dís nach, faltete die Zeitung und legte sie weg. Als er sie endlich ansah, mustert sie ihn, wie erwartet, mit einem halb-spottenden und halb-mitleidigen Lächeln, welches das Essen in seinem Mund fahl schmecken lässt.  


Er starrt sie an und als sie nur eine Augenbraue hob, seufzte er tief, folterte seine Nudeln mit der Gabel und murmelte unglücklich: „Ekelhaft gut.“  


Dís lachte nur.

 

-

 

Er schläft nie richtig gut, auch nach ein paar Nächten nicht. Schon immer hatte er Probleme den Rausch nach einem Auftritt abzuschütteln, aber…Gott, das ist so anders. Endlich verstand er, was es hieß seinen Charakter zurückzulassen, wenn man die Bühne verlässt. Niemals hatte er das Problem mit all den gewöhnlichen Kerlen, die er in den unzähligen Frauenfilmen gefilmt hat. Nicht einmal Franck, dem sterbenden Professor aus _‚Silver Linings‘_ , sein persönlicher Favorit, war eine solche Herausforderung und er verbrachte _Zeitalter_ mit ihm.  


Nein, das war verdammt nochmal _Hamlet_ und Bilbo hatte einen Weg zu dessen Herz gefunden. Nun schlug dieses für ihn, anstatt sein eigenes.  


Die Resultate sind außergewöhnlich, natürlich. Es gibt nichts Vergleichbares als eine Standing Ovation von einem Live-Publikum und Bilbo bekam solche non-stop. Es ist belebend und stärkend und neu. Seine Erfahrungen in der Filmbranche waren, niemals die Reviews zu lesen, aber Prim zwang ihm förmlich einige runter und er versucht krampfhaft sich davon nicht beeinflussen zu lassen.  


„Genieß es einfach.“, sagte Gandalf, klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „ Du hast es verdient.“  


Bilbo ist sich nicht sicher, was genau er _verdient_ , aber wusste mit Gewissheit, dass es das ist was er _will_. Er hat schon eine Nebenrolle in diesem dystopischen Film nach Hamlet, aber Primula bekommt links und rechts Angebote zugeworfen, Filme und Theater zugleich, und Bilbo würde am liebsten zu fast allen ja sagen.  


Und genau deswegen hatte er seine eigene Cousine vor all den Jahren zu seiner Agentin ernannt, ganz gleich wie oft er auch umzog. Sie besaß die Entschlossenheit der Familie und auch die Art von ruhiger Zielstrebigkeit, die Beiden in der Vergangenheit gute Dienste geleistet hatte.  


„Sie mal, Ich weiß es klingt gut, aber ich werde dich nicht so bald nach Afrika abschieben? Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung was für Kosten dabei aufkommen? Was, wenn du dich mit Malaria ansteckst?! Wer bezahlt dafür?“

Bilbo betrachtete sein Knallbonbon von Cousine liebevoll, als sie sich ihrem Smartphone widmete und höchstwahrscheinlich Bilbos Terminplan zum hundertsten Mal änderte.  


„Na gut.“, summte er. „Kein Afrika. Hätte zwar der nächste Indiana Jones sein können, aber egal.“  


„Du bist nicht Harrison Ford.“  


„Oh, _wie_ kannst du nur?!“, empörte Bilbo sich gespielt, fing dann an zu lachen, als Prim dies nur mit einem genervten Seufzer antwortet.  


Dann schien das Glück sie zu verlassen, wenn es darum ging sich vor den Menschenmassen zu verstecken. Bilbos bewiesene Taktik sich in die hinterste Ecke von Cafés zu stürzen und dann mit dem Rücken zu den Personen zu sitzen, nachdem er mit allen wichtigen von Ihnen geredete hatte, schien aufgeflogen, denn Gandalf bahnte sich einen Weg zu den Beiden. Mit eindeutig zu vielen Leuten im Schlepptau.  


„Journalisten!“, zischte Bilbo und Prims Blick schoss nach oben, aber die Menge löste sich auf und am Ende war Gandalf alleine da mit…  


„Bilbo!“ Der Direktor winkte fröhlich. „Ich möchte dich jemanden vorstellen!“  


„Oh Gott.“, piepste Prim, während Bilbo nur ein „Oh.“ hervorbrachte.  


„Bilbo Beutlin, darf ich die Thorin Eichenschild von der Erebor Theater Company vorstellen? Ein größer Fan deiner Arbeit, auch wenn er nicht danach ausschaut.“  


„Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie zu treffen.“, meinte Bilbo ehrlich, streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. „Ich bewundere ihre Arbeit, ich meine…Ihr Faust letztes Jahr war fantastisch.“  


Zwei stechend blaue Augen musterten ihn von oben bis unten und Eichenschild schüttelte seine Hand fest und kurz.  


„Vielen Dank.“, sagte er kühl.  


„Thorin erzählte mir gerade, dass deine heutige Perfomance…was war es nochmal? Bemerkenswert war!“  


„Ich glaube, ich sagte ‚es war etwas‘, aber mach daraus, was du willst.“, korrigierte ihn Thorin mit einem kleinen, mürrischen Grinsen.  


Thorin ist ein Mann von beeindruckender Statur, überragte Bilbo um gut einen Fuß oder mehr und sein Gesicht war eine solche Mischung aus markanten und scharfen Kanten, dass Bilbo Angst hatte sich zu schneiden, wenn er noch länger hinstarren würde. Hatte er gestarrt? Na hoffentlich nicht.  


„Das ist alles meine Schuld, fürchte ich.“, erklärte Gandalf. „Ich habe entschieden, etwas mit Tempo zum Ende des zweiten Akts zu spielen…“  


_„Wieder einmal.“_ , fügte Bilbo hinzu.  


„Hmmm“, summte Thorin. „Das überrascht mich nicht. Du warst schon immer anspruchsvoll Gandalf. Ich hoffe nur, du hast dich gut entschieden – nicht jeder kann mithalten.“  


Gandalf öffnete seinen Mund, um wahrscheinlich eine scherzhafte Antwort zu geben, aber Bilbo kam ihm zuvor und meinte leichthin: „Es ist wirklich anstrengend, ja. Aber es gibt niemandem mit dem ich so sehr _mithalten will_. Es ist die Chance meines Lebens und ich bin glücklich und Gandalf unendlich dankbar, dass er mich ausgewählt hat.“  


„In der Tat, glücklich.“, konterte Thorin glatt. „Wirklich unglaublich, wie sehr die Quelle verändert werden muss und dass nur um einem Schauspieler zu dienen.“  
„Es geht nicht darum, nur das du es weißt.“, seufzte Gandalf, als würde er ein kleines Kind ertragen müssen. „Ich experimentiere gerne.“  
„Ich frage mich, ob Shakespeare dann das richtige Material ist.“  


„Was meinst du damit?“, verlangte Bilbo etwas harsch. Gute Gott, sein Ruf könnte ihm vorausgehen und Bilbos Respekt für seine Arbeit könnte ihn zurückhalten, aber schnell wurde es klar: ein guter Darsteller musste wohl nicht immer eine nette Person sein. Davon könnte Bilbo ein Lied singen, sollte es nicht mehr so überraschend für ihn sein nach all den Jahren im Business.  


„Nicht viel.“, meinte Eichenschild nur, sah ihn milde überrascht an, als hätte er nicht erwartet, dass Bilbo für sich selbst sprach. „Ich kann einfach nicht anders, als mich zu fragen, wie es ausgesehen hätte, hätte man es in einer mehr….traditionelleren Art gemacht.“  


„Langweilig.“, witzelte Bilbo und Thorins Augenbrauen gingen in die Höhe.  


„Langweilig.“, wiederholte er, als wäre es eine persönliche Beleidigung gewesen.  


„Ach, komm schon. Es wurde schon tausende Male so aufgeführt.“, bot Bilbo mit einer Aufrichtigkeit an, von der er nicht wusste, dass er sie überhaupt besaß. „Die Dinge _anders_ anzugehen, heißt nicht gleich, dass man das Quellenmaterial mit Füßen tritt, sicherlich meinen Sie…“  


„Oh, keineswegs. Ich habe nichts dagegen, Dinge _anders_ anzugehen, wie Sie es so schön formulierten. Jedoch bin ich dagegen, wenn es nur als Kaschierung der mittelmäßigen Überlieferung dient.“  


Dass trifft auf ein leises, aber immer noch hörbares Fauchen von Prim, egal wie weit sie entfernt steht, und wieder zeigt, dass sie immer alles mitanhört. Bilbo sieht, wie Gandalf hinter Thorins Rücken mit den Augen rollt. In einer Manier, die sagt _nicht schon wieder_ , schien es nicht das erste Mal zu sein, dass er Zeuge solcher Rohheit wurde. Kaum eine Entschuldigung in Bilbos Augen.  


„Mittelmäßige Überlieferung.“, sagte er, nahm dies _wirklich_ persönlich, hielt sich aber zurück als er Prim im Augenwinkel wahrnahm, sie ihren Kopf schüttelte in einer Bitte und Warnung nichts vom Zaun zu brechen.  


„Es braucht eine Menge um _mich_ aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen zu.“, knurrte er Eichenschild an. „Ich hab meinen gerechten Anteil an furchtbaren Bewertungen und Kommentaren überlebt, glaub mir – “  


„Das ist nun wirklich nicht schwer zu glauben.“  


„Okay, du – “  


„Meine Herren, meine Herren“, ging Gandalf dazwischen, quetschte sich zwischen die Beiden, legte eine Hand auf Bilbos Schulter. „ Das ist nun doch etwas von dem konstruktiven Gespräch abgedriftet, auf welches ich gehofft hatte. Thorin“ Ein strenger, scharfer Blick in die Richtung des Mann, der immer noch unbeeindruckt von der ganzen Situation war. „Danke, für…deine Einsicht. Wir sprechen uns später, okay?“  


Thorin löste fast schon zögernd seinen Blick von Bilbo, nickte Gandalf nur zu.  


„Hoffentlich.“, sagte er, sah zurück zu Bilbo mit dem wohl glücklichsten Lächeln an. „Eine Freude dich kennen zu lernen.“  


„Die Freude war ganz meinerseits.“, presste Bilbo zwischen zusammengebissen Zähnen hervor.  


Und dann war der Mann weg, schlenderte durch die Menge, wich Kontakt einfach durch das Ausstrahlen von Unfreundlichkeit aus. Bilbo atmete erst dann frei, als er ihn aus den Augen verloren hatte.  


„Wow.“, kommentierte Prim, tauchte wieder an seiner Seite auf. „Ich hab gehört, es sei schwierig mit ihm zu arbeiten. Wusste nur nicht, dass…in seiner Nähe sein dazuzählte.“  


„Es ist nicht ganz sein Fehler.“, merkte Gandalf untypisch liebevoll an.  


„Echt jetzt? Wurde er mit der arroganten Art geboren?“, nuschelte Bilbo, bereute es sofort. Doch Gandalf lacht nur.  


„Nein, nein, das kam später dazu.“  


Sie lachten noch etwas mehr, aber das bittere Zusammentreffen hing Bilbo nach. Er versuchte sein bestes, sich zu erinnern, was er noch von dem Mann wusste, außer seinen Nachnamen (den nun wirklich _jeder_ kennt, das ist kaum etwas Solides) und merkte wieder, wie unzureichend sein Wissen über diesen Teil des Geschäftes ist. Natürlich gibt es einen Eichenschild zwischen den Academy Award Gewinnern von damals und offensichtlich kennen alle _Goldlust_ …  


„Es machte den Eindruck, dass ihr schon mal zusammengearbeitet habt?“, entschied er sich letztendlich, hatte ihm Gandalf sicher über seine Vergangenheit in dieser Stadt erzählt.  


„Oh ja. Vor langer Zeit. Obwohl es mehr mit Thorins Vater zu tun hat, als mit Thorin selbst.“, erklärte der Direktor.  


„Oh. Oh, stimmt. War er derjenige …?“ Bilbo ließ den Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen.  


„Ja.“  


„Oh.“  


„M-hm. Scheußliche Angelegenheit. Du verstehst hoffentlich, wie das eine Person verändern kann. Thorin ist ein großartiger Darsteller, war es immer, aber er…sieht nicht den Nutzen nett zu sein. Man kann es ihm manchmal nicht verübeln.“  


„Hmm“, grübelte Bilbo, nahm das Weinglas von Prim entgegen, welches sie von sonst wo hergeholt hatte. „Trotzdem, tut mir leid was er gesagt hat.“  


„Oh?“ Gandalf blinzelte ihn an, als hätte er eine Weile lang nicht zugehört, fing an zu grinsen. „Oh nein. Wir sind noch glimpflich davongekommen, glaub mir. Er mochte es sogar. Ich denke nicht, dass es das erste Mal war, dass er es gesehen hat…“  


„Wirklich?“  


„Ja.“ Gandalf seufzte fast erheitert, und musterte Bilbo mit einem neuen Funkeln in seinen Augen, schien er etwas gefunden zu haben, was er seit ewiger Zeit gesucht hat, genau mitten in seinem Gesicht. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und Bilbo kannte ihn lange genug, um etwas misstrauisch zu werden.  
„Oh ja.“, sagte Gandalf erneut. „Es ist sogar perfekt.“  


„Was ist?“, fragte Bilbo etwas unsicher, erhielt aber eine Antwort, die nicht sehr zufriedenstellend war.  


„Ich habe nur eine Entscheidung getroffen.“, meinte Gandalf geheimnisvoll. „Es wird sehr gut für dich…und sehr amüsant für mich.“


	2. Ass

Dís mochte den Regen schon immer. Er hatte die Angewohnheit dann aufzutauchen, wenn er am meisten gebraucht wurde in Ered Luin, wusch den schwerwiegenden Geruch von zu viel Sommer zwischen viel zu vielen Gebäuden weg, reinigte die Luft. Der Herbst kam schnell und bald würden die angenehmen Schauer sich in unaufhörlichen Nieselregen verwandeln, wenn das Wetter unvermeidbar schlimmer wird. Aber solange ihre Kaffeemaschine bei ihr blieb und die Jungs sich erinnern ihre Kapuzen der Regenjacken _aufzusetzen_ , dann nahm sie bereitwillig die netteren Seiten der sprunghaften Wetterverhältnisse in Kauf.  


Ihr Gast heute schien aber alles andere als eine Regenperson zu sein. Wie immer war er eine beeindrucke Figur, groß und stark, aber im Stillen bemerkte sie, dass seine Gesichtszüge von mehr Fältchen um seine Augen und seiner Stirn durchzogen war, als beim letzten Mal. Aber sein Schwung ist immer noch da, und erst nachdem sie ihm den durchnässten Mantel abnahm, ihm einen heißen Earl Grey anbot und ihn über seine Arbeit sprechen ließ war er wieder wie er selbst.  


Schon bald lachte Dís mit ihm, als er über seine letzten Jahre sprach, die er auf der anderen Seite der Erde im sonnigen Australien verbracht hatte und Erinnerungen überschwemmten sie. Sie vermieden es so lang, wie nur Menschenmöglich, über die Arbeit zu sprechen, aber das farbenprächtige Programm von Gandalfs letzten Stück auf ihrem Tisch ist wie eine schwere Erinnerung.  


„Wir wissen beide, dass Thorin niemals ein Hamlet war.“, sagte Gandalf, beobachtete sie genau und lächelte, als ihr ein Seufzen entwich.  


„Ich weiß, und Thorin weiß es auch, aber das ist nicht das Problem.“ Sie tippte den knalligen Titel auf dem Programmheft mit einem Stift, den sie in ihren Fingern gedreht hatte. „Beutlin war auch nicht für die Rolle geeignet, aber du schriebst das Stück _für ihn_ und er haut alle um. Und jetzt reden alle über ihn, anstatt über Thorin.“  


„Um ehrlich zu sein, es ist schon eine Weile her seitdem man über Thorin geredet hat.“, meinte Gandalf beiläufig und nippte an seine Tee.  


Dís verzog ihr Gesicht.  


„Ja.“  


„Ist es schlimm?“ Gandalf stellte die fiese Frage, wie eine Unschuldige.  


Dís stieß den Atem aus, lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und betrachtete den Stift, den sie zwischen ihre Finger hin- und hergleiten ließ, bevor sie antwortete.  


„Wenn du mit schlimm meinst, dass er sich dieses verdammte Stück dutzende Male angesehen und wirklich jede Rezension gelesen hat, während er sich darüber beschwert, dass _so schönes Material durch mittelmäßiges schauspielern reduziert wird_ …“  


Gandalf lachte herzhaft und ehrlich.  


„So schlimm, also?“  


„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Du weißt, wie er über Schauspieler denkt, die sich ans Theater wagen. Aber das hier ist…wie eine eigenartige masochistische…Besessenheit. Ich hab ihn letztens dabei erwischt, wie er die _Silver Linings_ -DVD klauen wollte.“  


Gandalf schnaubte in seinen Tee.  


„Großer Gott.“  


„Ja. Er….Schau, er wird noch nicht nachlässig auf der Bühne. Aber er….Ich weiß nicht. Ist abgelenkt. Bitter. Er schläft nicht viel. Würde wahrscheinlich sogar wirklich verhungern, wenn ich ihm nicht zwingen würde mit mir und den Jungs alle paar Tage zu Mittag zu essen.“  


„Er braucht ein Projekt.“, sagte Gandalf einfach.  


„Ein sehr Großes.“, stimmte Dís zu. „Etwas, auf das er sich konzentrieren kann, dass ihn aus seinem Trott holt.“  


Gandalf trägt wieder eines seiner breiten und sehr verdächtigen Lächeln im Gesicht und Dís Herz flattert vor Erwartung, weiß sie nicht ganz was sie fühlen soll, als Gandalf einen dicken Binder aus seiner Ledertasche holt.  


„Nun, denn. Verzeih, wenn wir gleich zum Geschäftlichen springen, Madame.“

 

-

 

Es ist beim fünften Mal genauso gut wie das erste Mal. Vielleicht sogar besser. Thorin hasst es, und hasst sich selbst dafür, dass er zu unfähig ist um es einfach los zu lassen. Nein, wenn er es ein weiteres Mal sieht, findet er vielleicht heraus was damit nicht stimmt, den Fehler oder das Missverständnis, was er die ganze Zeit sucht.  
Die Plakate hängen überall in der Stadt, farbenfroh und sehr Pop-art-mäßig und sehr, sehr nervig und er spielt mit dem Gedanken eines mitzunehmen und es mindesten zweimal am Tag zu verbrennen.  


Er hatte weder mit Gandalf noch mit dem unverschämt talentierten Bilbo Beutlin gesprochen, seit ihrem bedauerlichen Treffen vor ein paar Wochen, aber ihm steigt jedes Mal die Galle hoch wenn er darüber nachdenkt. Er weiß ganz genau was Dís sagen würde. _Los, geh dich endlich bei Gandalf entschuldigen, wenn du jemals wieder mit ihm zusammen arbeiten willst, du unausstehlicher Idiot._ Aber sein Stolz würde ihn so schnell nicht stoppen lassen, das weiß er genauso.  


Viermal in der Woche ist er auf der Bühne, zweimal am Dienstag, schlüpft reibungslos in die Rollen wie eh und je und doch merkte er, wie er den Antrieb verlor. Rollte jeden Morgen aus dem Bett, nur sehr zurückhaltend und fällt jede Nacht hinein, der Kopf schwer und sein Körper wund, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen.  


Er versichert Dís, sich nicht zu sorgen und sie schaut ihn finster an, zwingt ihn das zu Essen was sie kocht, bringt ihn dazu eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte für seine Neffen vorzulesen und sagt nichts, wenn sie ihn schlafend auf der Couch am nächsten Morgen findet. Der Gedanke daran, wieder allein in seinem kleinen Apartment zu sein, erfüllt ihn mit einem dumpfen Pochen.  


Aber er sagt ihr dies nicht, sagt es niemanden, versucht einfach sein Bestes nicht über seinen Vater und Großvater nachzudenken, wie beide die eindeutigen Zeichen eines Burn-outs ignorierten, bis es viel zu spät war.

-

 

Dís glaubt nicht ans Glück. Wie ihre Mutter schätzt sie harte Arbeit und Hingabe und das sind wirklich nur noch die einzigen Gründe, dass ihre Welt noch stabil und solide ist.  


„Warum wir?“ ist dann natürlich die logischste Frage und Gandalf starrt sie an, als könne er nicht recht glauben, dass sie das wirklich gefragt hatte.  


„Weil“, fing er an, lächelte liebevoll, streckte sich nach ihrer Hand aus und tätschelte sie, ließ sie sich wieder zwanzig Jahre jünger fühlen. „ich euch vermisst habe.“  


„Die Größe dieser Produktion…so viel Geld haben wir nicht.“  


„Ich aber. Glaub mir, es gibt viele Leute die in mich investieren würden, wenn ich einfach ein Straßenkonzert mitten im kommunistischen China starten würde.“  


Dís kicherte schwach.  


„Es ist perfekt.“, erzählte Gandalf weiter. „Präsentiere es einfach dem Vorstand…“  


„Da ist kein Vorstand.“  


„Kein Vorstand?“  


„Kein Vorstand.“, wiederholte sie. „Es sind nur noch Balin und ich übrig in diesen Tagen. Gandalf, dein Angebot ist wirklich das großzügigste, was Ich in den letzten Jahren bekommen haben, aber…“  


„Kein Aber.“, unterbrach er sie lachend. „Kein Aber! Richte es an Balin. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird es lieben.“  


„Ich will ni…“  


„Nur Mut, meine Liebe. Es wird ein Abenteuer.“  


_Mut._ Dís hat genug von Mut. Mut hat sie nie weit gebracht. Hat nie die Rechnungen oder Kostüme oder die Ausstattung bezahlt. Es hat ihnen zwar einige große Produktionen beschert, aber seit die Wohltäter ihres Vater verschwunden sind, ist es nur noch der langsam verblassende Ruhm ihres Familiennamens, der sie aufrechterhält.  


Vielleicht ist es mutig zu überleben, jeden Tag aufzustehen und zur Arbeit zu gehen, an der Hoffnung klammer, dass es vielleicht eines Tages wieder bergauf geht.  
Sie glaubt nicht an Glück, ist des Mutes überdrüssig, aber Erebor Theater Group wäre schon längst als Fußnote in den Annalen der Geschichtsbücher geendet, gäbe es da nicht Dis Fähigkeit eine gute Gelegenheit zuerkennen, wenn sie einem über den Weg lief.  


„Es _ist_ perfekt.“, murmelte sie, ließ den Kopf hängen. „Es könnt uns retten.“  


„Es _wird_ euch retten.“  


Er strahlte sie an, wie ein gerader eingeschalteter Weihnachtsbaum und sie versuchte zeitgleich eine Falle zu finden, fürchtete sich, wenn sie diese herausfinden könnte.  


„Denkst du Thorin wird es annehmen?“, neckte Gandalf sie und sie stöhnte nur auf.  


„Willst du mich veralbern? Ich lasse ihm keine Wahl dabei. Er wird es annehmen. Er wird es _verehren_. Ich werde ihm die ganze Idee präsentieren und wenn er dann Hals über Kopf sich in dieses Stück verliebt, werde ich den Beutlin-Part ansprechen. Sachte. _Dann_ wird er mich in der Luft zerreißen.“

-

 

Die Abschlussnacht ist der größte Rausch seiner Karriere, aufregender als es jeder rote Teppich sein könnte und er war auf einigen. Er verbachte die meiste Zeit des Abends sehr emotional – und ulkiger Weise sehr beschwipst – und wäre Prim nicht, die ihm alle fünf Minuten sanft, aber bestimmt Nein sagt, hätte er wahrscheinlich schon einige Verträge unterschrieben, die er später bereut hätte. Er hat nicht mal eine ganze Woche für sich, bevor er für fast sechs Monate vor einem Green Screen auf der anderen Seite der Welt verbringt, was, vor Hamlet eine wirklich gute Chance war, ihm aber nun wie ein Hindernis vorkam.  


Er hatte Ered Luin lieben gelernt – seine Theater-Szene ist zwar kleiner, aber nicht weniger geschäftig – und viel herrlicher, wie in anderen Städten, bei denen er das Vergnügen hatte zu arbeiten. London war fantastisch, aber erschöpfend verwirrend gewesen und New York viel zu feindselig, um sich dort wirklich wohl zu fühlen… Nein, diese kleine Stadt war seine bisher wertvollste und beste Erfahrung bei weitem. Deswegen zögert er auch keine Sekunde, als Gandalf auf ihn zugeht, nach dem die größten Feierlichkeiten etwas abflauten, mit einem: „Bilbo, mein Junge, was hältst du von der Idee du und ich, nächsten Sommer, hier, Shakespeare?“  


„Oh? Hamlet wiederaufführen?“  


„Nein, oh nein.“, gluckste Gandalf, vielleicht etwas zu fröhlich um wirklich nüchtern zu sein. „ Das hatte seine Zeit, egal wie wunderschön es war. Nein, das wird…ein bisschen wie ein Glücksspiel sein.“  


„Oh, weil Hamlet mit Rockmusik aus allen Zeiten aufführen eine so sichere Entscheidung für dich war?“, merkte Bilbo spielerisch an.  


„Sicherer, als was ich jetzt im Kopf habe.“, zwinkerte Gandalf ihm zu.  


Bilbo starrte ihn einfach eine Weile lang an, bevor er Primula mit einem einfachen Kopfnicken zu sich holte – wenn sie im selben Raum waren, beobachtete Prim ihn wie ein Aasgeier. Im guten Sinne.  


Als sie dann bei ihm war, grinste er Gandalf an, fühlte sich mit einem Mal sicher und verkündet: „Ich bin interessiert.“  


Er wird es später bereuen.

 

Der Herbst in Hollywood verwöhnt ihn, was durchaus nett ist. Er findet keinen Gefallen an Green Screen, egal wie sehr er versucht es als Herausforderung zu sehen. Alles was den Film betrifft, und das ganze Business im Allgemeinen, scheint ihm plötzlich sehr unpersönlich und er vermisst die Bühne mit Leidenschaft.  


Er blätterte durch das Material, welches ihm Gandalf zugeschickt hatte, verfestigt seine Entscheidung Tag für Tag auf, testet Zeile für Zeile.  


„Du wärst es der es als Gefallen für mich macht.“, erläuterte ihm Gandalf. „Oder so würden es zumindest alle Leute nennen.“  


Es ist wohl die gängige Praxis, wie er versteht, seit Jahrzehnten, sogar Jahrhunderten, dass kämpfende Theater Shakespeare aufführen als eine Art letzte Chance, in dem verzweifelten Versuch noch einmal die Aufmerksamkeit des Publikums und der Investoren zu erhaschen. Und dabei jemanden zu benutzen mit einem Gesicht – in dem Falle Bilbo – als Magnet für alles, als sichtbares Ass, schien wohl auch üblich zu sein.  


Er wird sich wohl nie daran gewöhnen, dass er nun den ‚Du bist so berühmt, das die Leute dich ausfindig machen‘-Status hat, in den er sich irgendwie reingearbeitet hat. Aber wenn er diesen Status für etwas Gutes nutzen kann, dann sollte er es auch tun.  


Und so ist er wieder vor Weihnachten in Ered Luin für ein vorläufiges Treffen/erstes Vorsprechen, _das wirklich alles bedeuten könnte oder auch gar nichts_ , wie Gandalf es beschrieben hatte. So läuft er nun mit voller Freude fürs Unbekannte zum beliebten(ehemals geachtetem? Er sollte sobald wie möglich diesen Part der Geschichte nachlesen) Erebor Theater.  


Die Herrlichkeit fegte über ihn hinweg wie der ein sanfter Wind, als er seinen Blick auf die majestätische Treppe warf, die zu der massiven Holztür führt, die mehr ein Tor ist, als alles andere. Die hohe, pompöse Decke im Foyer stiehlt ihm den Atem. Als er mit Prim darauf wartet, abgeholt zu werden, ließ er seinen Blick über die großen Schwarz-Weiß-Fotografien an den Wänden wandern. Manche begleitet von ihren jeweiligen Stücken, andere sprachen einfach für sich selbst.  


Es ist nicht zu vergleichen mit Bree Community, wo er Monate Hamlet aufgeführt hatte, welches sehr viel moderner war, einfach unter der kollektiven kreativen Energie von allen aus den Nähten platzte, unter dem brandneuen Hi-tech Glasdach zusammengeballt. Es schien niemals genug Zeit für Alles weder gab es noch einen ruhigen Platz zum Zurückziehen. Bilbo hatte es natürlich genossen, aber das hier… Der dicke grüne Teppich dämpfte seine Schritte und es ist, als würden die Marmorwände und Säulen und die Gesichter, längst vergangener Talente ihm zuflüstern, ihn verhöhnen. _Denkst du wirklich, du hast das Zeug in dir um hier zu bestehen?_  


Erebor ist nicht viel kleiner wie Bree, aber etwas versteckter, fern vom Trubel des Stadtzentrums. Während Bilbo es gewöhnt ist, dass der Ort bloß vor Energie pocht unter seinen Füßen, schlummert dieses Gebäude ruhig, wartet, dass er was auch immer es zu bieten hat, annimmt.  


Er verliebte sich sofort.  


„Herr Beutlin?“, holt ihn eine helle Stimmt aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Blick fällt auf eine Frau, die gerade auf sie zukommt, scheinbar aus dem Nichts, schien sich zwischen dem Labyrinth aus Türen und Säulen materialisiert zu haben.  


„Willkommen!“, lachte sie ihn an. „Es ist eine Freude dich hier zu haben. Mein Name ist Dís Eichenschild. Ich bin die künstlerische Leiterin hier.“  


„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.“, lächelte Bilbo, schüttelte ihre Hand. „Erlaube mir dich meiner Agentin vorzustellen, Primula Brandybuck.“  


Die beiden Frauen schütteln Hände und Bilbo braucht nicht einmal Prims neugierigen Blick zu sehen, um zu wissen was sie dachte. Frau Eichenschild ist eine erstaunlich atemberaubende Frau, groß und schlank mit einer beeindruckenden Mähne lockiger dunkelbrauner Haare und auffallenden Wangenknochen und durchdringen blaue Augen, die sich in Bilbos Gedanken einbrennen und erinnern ihn sehr an…  


„Schwester.“, bestätigte Prim seine Vermutung, nachdem Dís sie eine Treppe hochgeführt und gebeten hatte am Eingang einer langen Halle zu warten. Bilbo las sich schnell die Biografie durch, die Prim auf der Website des Theaters gefunden hatte, und murmelte: „Gut, sie scheint weitaus netter als ihr Bruder zu sein.“, als die nächste Sekunde am anderen Ende des Korridors die Tür aufflog und Dís sie hereinbat.  


Sie sitzen zusammen mit Gandalf, sehr zu Bilbos Freude, einem alten Man mit sehr weißen Haaren, der Balin heißt und wie sich herausstellte wohl der Finanzmanager des gesamten Theaters war und auch der Stage Manager von Gandalfs Projekt und noch eine Anzahl an Aufgaben und Funktionen, die eine Person alleine nicht machen sollte. Da ist sich Bilbo sicher.  


Die Vertraulichkeit zwischen den Dreien ist herzerwärmend – sie tauschen Insider aus, was allgemein als ‚die guten alten stinkenden Zeiten‘ von den Männer bezeichnet wird, lobpreisen alte Namen, die Bilbo nichts sagen und träumen über die Möglichkeiten die die Zukunft noch für sie bereithalten könnte. Auch wenn _‚diese Wände schon rauchigere Tage gesehen hat, wenn du verstehst was ich meine‘._ Bilbo tut es nicht, lacht aber nichtsdestotrotz mit – scheinbar kommt er hier ins Spiel.  


Das ganze Projekt wird ihm auf einmal präsentiert und es ist wirklich schwierig nicht genauso aufgeregt wie Gandalf es ist, zu werden – er hat offensichtlich viel Zeit damit verbracht, es so poliert und geschliffen, das es gut möglich das nächste Juwel von einem Stück wird, wenn alles klappt.  


Wenn alles klappt.  


Gandalf und Balin setzen zu einer heißen Diskussion über all die vorangegangen Adaptionen dieses Stücks an, benutzen Wörter wie _überirdisch_ und _phänomenal_ und Dís beobachtet Bilbo vorsichtig, lächelt sanft über diesen oder jenen Witz. Und Bilbo fühlt sich plötzlich etwas ungeeignet für die Sache.  


Nicht nur sein Wissen über Theater und Bühne ist erbärmlich, weiß er nicht einmal genau…wie er hier überhaupt gelandet ist. Oder ob er das Zeug dazu hat.  


„Seht, vergesst Worttreue“, sagte Gandalf, und Bilbo findet, dass er schon viel zu lange die Messingstatue eines Wolfes auf Dís Tisch anstarrt, seine Hände wie ein nervöser Teenager wringt, der zum Büro des Direktors gerufen wird, „ Wenn es nicht universell übertragbar ist, interessiert es mich nicht und es interessiert auch das Publikum nicht. Sie kommen um eine Komödie zu sehen, und um Bilbo zu sehen- “ ein Nicken in seine Richtung und Bilbo lächelte schüchtern. „ Und ich will, dass sie verstört Heimgehen. Sie denken, sie wissen über was das Stück ist und ich will denen das Gegenteil beweisen. Sie erwarten dümmliche Feen, wir werden ihnen ein grenzwertig furchtbares Waldvolk mit scharfen Zähnen, Dreck unter den Fingernägeln und schwarzen Augen geben. Sie wollen vier sorgenfreie Teenager, die Spaß haben im Wald, wir geben ihnen vier vollkommen verlorene Seelen, welche in den Wald rennen, sich betrinken und unvermeidbar voll mit Drogen pumpen wäre noch das Glück im Unglück. Sie wollen die Komödie Ein _Sommernachtstraum_ sehen, sie bekommen die merkwürdige Achterbahnfahrt _Ein Sommernachtstraum_. Sie denken, sie wissen wer die Hauptcharaktere sind. Ich will, dass sie am Ende nur auf Oberon und Droll fiebern und dabei realisieren, wie falsch sie lagen, als sie noch zu Hause waren. Kommt schon“, der Direktor fügte im betroffenen Schweigen, in einem Ton der sich total unterscheidet vom Rest seiner leidenschaftlichen Rede, an: „Es wird lustig.“  


Dís starrt eine Weile lang in die Luft, tippte abwesend mit dem Stift gegen ihre Lippen, fing dann aber Balins Blick auf und es kommt zu einer Art Vereinbarung zwischen den Beiden in Sekundenschnelle.  


„Ich erledige den Papierkram.“, sagte Dís, als wäre es eine Art Mantra, die Show offiziell auf ihren Weg zu schicken und ein kleiner Knoten von Erwartung bildet sich in Bilbos Brust. Er sieht es als ein gutes Omen. Gandalf zwinkert ihm zu.  


„Das wäre erledigt. Wann kann ich mit Thorin sprechen?“  


„Je früher, desto besser.“, meinte Dís nachdenklich. „ Wenn dich das Warten nicht stört, er sollte in ungefähr einer Stunde hier sein.“  


„ _Wundervoll._ Bilbo, wie fühlst du dich, wenn du mit ihm zusammen etwas für mich vorlesen würdest?“, fragte Gandalf perfekt unschuldig und Bilbos Erwartung wandelt sich in ein Ball aus Sorge, als er ihn sprachlos anblinzelt.  


„Wir haben schon ein Skript?“, fragte er betäubt.  


„Sei doch nicht albern. Alles was wir im Moment haben, sind die paar Seiten Originaltext mit einem Eimer an Fußnoten. Sofern du dich nicht an pinken, hellen Textmarker störst, sollte es für dich in Ordnung gehen. Ich würde sehr gerne sehen, wie ihr euch im selben Raum verhaltet.“  


„Das letzte Mal, als wir den _Raum geteilt haben_ , war keiner von uns wirklich höflich.“, grummelte Bilbo, errötete, als Dís ihm einen forschenden Blick zuwirft, und fügte noch etwas sarkastisch hinzu: „ Aber gerne werde ich mit ihm lesen. Alles für dich, Gandalf.“  


Und dann wurde er nach unten gescheucht und sah noch mehr von dem majestätischen Gebäude, das Gefühl des deplatziert-seins verschwindet kaum. Und er glaube wieder das Flüstern zu hören. _Denkst du wirklich, du hast das Zeug in dir um hier zu bestehen?_

-

„Glaubst du _wirklich_ , dass es funktioniert?“  


Dís seufzte erschöpft zum vielleicht hundertstem Mal in den vergangenen Stunden. Thorin liegt ausgestreckt wie ein sehr mürrischer Kater auf dem Sofa in ihrem Büro und sie fragte sich kurz, was der beste Gegenstand wäre um es ihm über den Kopf zu ziehen.  


„Es _wird_ funktionieren. Es wird sehr gut funktionieren. Ob du es nun magst oder nicht, geschehen wird es so oder so.“  


„Der Mann ist ein _Witz_ , Dís. Er besitzt keine Klasse, keine Schulung, hat keine Ahnung von der Arbeit. Er läuft daher…und tut Dinge. Ich kann nicht mit ihm arbeiten.“  


„Aber du _kannst_ mit ihm arbeiten.“, schießt sie zurück. „Ihr habt gelesen für, was? Zwanzig Minuten? Und es ist _Jahre_ seit ich dich das letzte Mal so lebendig für eine Rolle gesehen habe.“  


„Bitte, sei doch nicht lächerlich.“, rollte er mit den Augen, folterte weiterhin das langsam ausfransende Polster vom alten Sofa ihre Großmutter mit seinen Fingernägeln.  
Dís lächelte. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber leider war er nicht alleine im Raum mit Bilbo Beutlin gewesen und es gibt Zeugen für das was geschehen ist, als Gandalf den Beiden ein paar Zeilen in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Nach ihrer weniger herzlichen Begrüßung.  


Sie wusste, dass Thorin Shakespeare seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr gelesen hatte, brauchte es einen Moment, als er sich wieder mit Fluss der Wörter anfreundete und als er es hatte… Gandalf hatte recht – da wirklich etwas wundervoll Müheloses an Bilbo Beutlin, die Art wie er auch die wirklich schwierigsten Wörter drehte und wendete, damit sie zu ihm passten. Und es war ein Wunder, zu sehen, wie Thorin langsam aus seinem Trott und seiner Wohlfühlzone gedrückt und gezwungen wurde härter zu arbeiten und mitzuhalten.  


Es hielt wirklich nicht länger, als einen flüchtigen Moment an und Thorin hatte sich danach beschwert, dass er nicht auf der Höhe ist, weil er den Abend noch ein Stück zu spielen hatte, bla, bla, bla. Aber Dís konnte sehen, wie seine Augen Bilbo verfolgten, gleichermaßen misstrauisch und fasziniert. Es ist eine Weile her, seit ihr großer Bruder etwas wirklich Gutes hatte, seinem Talent würdig, das er sich vollkommen widmen konnte und sie wusste, dass es genau so eine Sache sein wird. Sie ist entschlossen, dass er es erkennen wird, selbst wenn sie ihn, tretend und schreiend, hin schleifen muss.  


„Ich sehe nicht, wie das überhaupt eine gute Idee ist. In _jeglicher_ Weise.“  


_Oder_ wenn sie ihn selbst treten und anschreien muss.  


„Sag solche Dinge nicht, die du selbst nicht glaubst.“, murrte sie. „ Wir haben seit Jahren nicht mehr mit Gandalf gearbeitet – du weißt, dass es das ist was wir brauchen. Du weißt es.“  


„Was ich _nicht weiß_ “, schimpfte Thorin weiter. „ ist, ob ich gewillt bin einen überschwänglichen _Filmstar_ zu beobachten, wie er an der Herausforderung schei- “  


„Oh würdest du dich endlich _selbst überwinden_ , großer Gott.“, schnitt Dís ihn ab, bevor er sie körperlich krank machte. „Dir würde es guttun von der _Überschwänglichkeit_ von anderen Leuten zu lernen. Es ist nicht eine Frage ob Bilbo Beutlin gut genug ist, sondern eher, ob du deinen verdammten Stolz für einmal _runterschluckst_

„Das Einzige was ich brauche ist, das du verstehen sollst, dass der Fakt-“  


„Du willst Fakten?“, unterbricht sie ihn barsch, sodass er den Mund hält und endlich Mal zuhört, indem sie jeglichen Humor aus ihrer Stimmt tilgt. „ Hier ist ein interessanter für dich – Wir waren nicht ausverkauft in den letzten drei Monaten. Wir _benötigen_ diese Produktion. Wir brauchen etwas Frisches und Neues und Aufregendes auf das sich das Publikum freuen kann. Wir brauchen es einfach, denn wenn wir es nicht annehmen? Dann würden wir die Saison nicht überleben. Schau mich nicht so an. Balin würde dir das nicht sagen, weil er dich liebt und er immer, _immer_ an das Beste glaubt, aber die Wahrheit ist: Wir quälen uns nicht mehr – Wir kämpfen mit Händen und Füßen ums Überleben und jetzt haben wir die Chance noch etwas länger zu Leben. Und Ich will nicht, dass deine verdammte Diva in dir diese Chance ruiniert. Haben wir uns verstanden?“  


Er bewirft sie mit Todesblicken, wie nur er es kann, aber sie ist durchgekommen, natürlich ist sie das. Sie schafft es immer.  


„Du hättest mir was sagen sollen.“, beschwerte er sich kleinlaut.  


„Was bitteschön?“, seufzte sie schwer und ließ sich zurück in ihren Sitz sinken. „Das dein Gehalt noch beschissener wird? Ich dachte eher, dass du in der Lage wärst selbst darauf zu kommen. Nach all den Jahren.“  


_Und wenn ich es dir erzählt hätte, dann hättest du gar nicht mehr geschlafen und Ich will nicht, dass du dich so früh in etwas verwandelst, was so schrecklich vertraut ist._  


Er starrt sie noch etwas mehr an, schaut dann aus dem Fenster, verarbeitet das Gesagte. Für eine Lange Zeit ist er ruhig, weil er einfach nicht gleich Ja sagen will, aber sie kann warten. Sie kann immer auf ihn warten.  


„Ich werde mich nicht mit Beutlin vertragen.“, murmelt er endlich und sie seufzt erleichtert und lacht auf.  


„Wie du willst.“, sagte sie. „ aber ich will nur anmerken, dass, wenn alles nach Gandalfs Plans läuft, du diesen Mann die nächsten drei Monate auf der Bühne küssen _wirst_.“  


Sie denkt, dass dieses Versprechen und die Weise wie Thorin theatralisch grollt und mit seinen Hände über sein Gesicht fährt, die Mühe wert ist. Zumindest für jetzt.


	3. Goldlust

„Du willst mich wohl verarschen.“

Thorin zieht seine durchnässte Jack aus und wirf Dís seinen altbekannten ‚Ich werde nicht mal-Lachen, den der bloße Gedanke, dass du nicht scherzt ist einfach schrecklich‘-Blick, aber sie rührt sich nicht. Natürlich nicht. „Wirklich?“ Thorin legt seinen Kopf schief, „Er ist hier? Genau jetzt?“

„Wirklich. Er sitzt an der Bar. Es sind nur ein paar Zeilen, ich frage nicht nach dem Unmöglichen. Also, komm, los jetzt.“

Thorin schaut sie finster an, aber bewegt sich ebenfalls kein Stück. Es ist ein Familiending.

„Ich hab eine Show in zwei Stunden.“, sagte er ernst. „Ich muss-“

„Was tun?“ Herumsitzen und Reviews lesen, die dafür sorgen, dass du dich beschissen über dich selbst fühlst, dann auf deiner schäbigen alten Couch einschlafen, nur um zwanzig Minuten vor der Show aufzuwachen und jeden umzubringen, der dich falsch anschaut?“

Sein Mund steht offen und er will das kontern, aber es kommt einfach nichts. Manchmal, nur manchmal weiß Dís wie sie ihn in seine Schranken weisen kann, dass muss er ihr zusprechen. Nicht dass sie es jemals von ihm hören würde.

„Meine Couch ist nicht schäbig.“, grummelte er, warf dem alten Kord-ding einen liebevollen Blick zu – war es schon in seinem Umkleideraum, seit er denken kann, und hat auch vieles mit ihm durchgemacht.

„Ich denke, die Ratten, die eine Hausparty feiern, würden dir widersprechen.“, meinte Dís dann. „Los. Sieh es doch so, du tust es als Gefallen für Gandalf.“  
Fast jammert Thorin – es ist einfach total _unfair_ die Karte auszuspielen.

„Los.“, wiederholte sie. „ Netter-Typ-Gesicht an.“

„Das hab ich nicht.“, meinte er nur, folgte ihr aus dem Umkleideraum nur äußerst zögerlich.

„Oh, stimmt, wie kann ich nur. Dann versuch‘s mit dem ‚irgendwie im Stande sozial zu interagieren‘-Gesicht“

„Das ist nur für dich bestimmt.“

„Ich fühl mich geehrt.“, kicherte sie, ging sicher, dass er ihr immer noch folgte und marschierte durch das Labyrinth, welches der Backstage-bereich war und hoch die Treppen in die Lounge.

„Oh, übrigens, du hattest mir nicht erzählt, dass du Bilbo Beutlin schon vorher getroffen hast.“

„Hab ich?“, wunderte Thorin sich und als sie ihn nur anstarrte, sagte er. „Okay, gut. Hab ich. Gandalf hat mich mitgeschliffen nachdem-“

„Nachdem du das Stück zum zehnten Mal gesehen hast, hab’s kapiert.“, witzelte Sie ohne auf Thorins Gefühle zu achten, „Und? Hast du dich verliebt?“

„Wohl kaum.“, schnaubte er. „Dem Mann fehlt absolut die Finesse _oder_ der Respekt für das Handwerk, ich sag’s di-“

„Nun, Gandalf möchte immer noch, dass du mit ihm liest. Also wirst du dich benehmen, auch wenn du es nicht leiden kannst dieselbe Luft wie Beutlin zu atmen, hast du mich verstanden?“

Er durchbohrt sie mit einem Blick, so viel jünger wie er und trotzdem so wild, so standhaft – er kann eine gewisse Vorfreude bei ihr spüren, die er nicht ganz erklären kann und weiß, dass sie vor nichts Halt machen wird, egal was passiert, egal was Gandalf in petto für sie hat. Möglicherweise hat er etwas Panik bekommen, bei dem Gedanken Bilbo Beutlin wiederzusehen, fühlte aber eine heiße Welle der Wut, als er erfuhr das er _genau hier_ ist, in _seinem_ Theater, auf Boden der weit weg von Neutralität war. Aber er würde das durchstehen, teilweise weil er neugierig ist, aber größtenteils wegen seiner Schwester.

Und so liest er ein paar Verse von einem Shakespeare-Klassiker eins-zu-eins mit einem Mann, bei dem er perfekt zufrieden wäre ihn nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Auch muss er einen sehr enthusiastischen Gandalf ertragen, welcher mit Freuden seine Ideen über das Stück erzählt und dabei viele Wörter benutzte, die auch Dís genutzt hatte, als sie ihm das erste Mal darüber erzählt hat. Thorin mochte die Idee schon da, mag sie immer noch und weiß, dass Dís es weiß, aber er würde das in nächster Zeit nicht laut aussprechen.

Sowieso nicht vor Beutlin – Beutlin, welcher natürlich sichtlich entzückt über all das ist, eine besondere Mischung aus nervöser Vorfreude, die drohte Thorin Kopfschmerzen zu bringen, als er so zusah wie Gandalf und er über den Text wuselten und eine geeignete Passage aussuchten.

Thorin hatte das Stück vor mehr als zehn Jahren zuletzt in den USA gesehen und auch genauso lang nicht mehr Shakespeare gespielt, was natürlich die perfekten Gründe sind für seine Schwierigkeiten, als er den Blick auf den Dialog legt. Es ist falsch, alles ist falsch. Sie benutzen nicht mal einen der vielen Proberäume in dem Gebäude; sie sitzen auf Barhockern, verdammt nochmal, und Beutlin wirft ihm immer wieder Blicke über den Rand seines Bald-Skriptes. Thorin fühlt sich wie eine alte rostige Maschine, die nach langer Zeit wieder angeschmissen wird, Rauch und Ruß spuckt, als er sich durch den Text kämpft, der ihm nur in der Theorie vertraut. Diese Allegorie würde auch niemand so schnell zu hören bekommen.

Beutlin ist da anders. Er überrascht Thorin und Thorin hasst ihn dafür umso mehr. Er reagiert schnell und liest die Zeilen, als hätte er es schon viele Male zuvor getan. Die Wörter kommen in mit Leichtigkeit über die Lippen, von der Thorin vermutet, dass es normal für ihn ist, die er aber mit einer sehr offensichtlich experimentellen Verspieltheit aufputscht, probiert die Figur genau dann und dort aus, in der noch verlassenen Lounge.

Gandalf versprüht nur große Zufriedenheit und Dís lächelt ungewöhnlich oft und ungewöhnlich hell, lacht wann immer Beutlin auch nur _atmet_ und Thorin verlässt die Lounge, fühlt sich schlecht und etwas verwirrt. Es war in den letzten Minuten, dass Beutlin ihn so sehr nervte, körperlich auf seine Füße sprang, brachte die Zeilen mit einem Tonfall hervor, der sofort unter Thorins Haut kroch, dass er endlich zurückschnappte, lieh Oberon etwas mehr Kraft, sprach etwas lauter und sorgte sich weniger darum, die Zeilen haargenau so rüberzubringen und auch um deren Aussprache…

Es waren fünf Minuten, nicht mehr als das, aber diese fünf Minuten erweckten einen Funken Neugierde in Thorin, was er viel zu lange brennen ließ und nun nicht mehr löschen konnte. Es waren fünf Minuten, mit einem Versprechen auf mehr und Thorin findet das aus einem _professionellen_ Standpunkt aus, so gereizt zu werden in jemandes Präsenz, dass _man wirklich mehr gibt_ , ein gutes Zeichen sein könnte. Nicht, dass er das _jemals_ laut aussprechen würde.

-

Bilbo ruht. Die meiste Zeit ist das ein fremdes Konzept für ihn, aber jetzt, da er sich keinen Verpflichtungen, außer auf einen Rückruf von Erebor zu warten, gegenübersieht, entscheidet er, die freie Zeit zu genießen. Es ist Ende Februar, wenn er mit seinen geplanten Auftritten in dieser oder jener Show fertig ist und dankt Gott für die Entscheidung des Studios den Film erst im Herbst zu zeigen für welche Gründe auch immer, hat dadurch den ganzen Sommer frei – Er kann es wirklich nicht abwarten sich voll und ganz in Gandalfs Projekt zu stürzen.

Im März ist er wieder in Ered Luin, mietet ein Hotelzimmer in der Größe eines Apartments im gemütlicheren Teil des historischen Zentrums, staunte über den niedrigen Preis (und fragte sich, ob er einfach zu sehr daran gewöhnt ist Geld zu haben) und wartete. Weihnachten und Neujahr mit seiner großen und erdrückenden Familie zu verbringen war eine wirklich erschöpfende Angelegenheit und er war froh einfach mal für sich zu sein.

Er machte sich mit dem Text des Stückes bekannt, liest es immer und immer wieder, und spielt in seinem Kopf die erste – und bisher einzige – Lesung mit Thorin Eichenschild ab, so plötzlich sie auch war. Er war nervös gewesen und Eichenschild sichtbar unglücklich über das Treffen, aber sie haben nichtsdestotrotz zusammen gelesen und…

„Genau, das was ich gesucht habe.“, sagte ihm Gandalf danach. „Sehr gut gemacht.“

Zum Einen fühlte Bilbo sich durch das ganze Unterfangen hin betrogen – es war schmerzlich sichtbar das Thorin ihm nicht seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte oder überhaupt etwas von seinem üblichen Talent – aber wenn Gandalf gefunden hatte, nach was er gesucht hatte, dann tat Bilbo seinen Job wenigstens gut.

Und dann war da noch dieser allerletzte Moment, vielleicht eine Minute lang, mehr konnte es nicht gewesen – Thorin sprach lauter, reagierte schneller und das war die kleinste Veränderung seines Fokus‘ und es fing Bilbos Aufmerksamkeit ein wie nichts anderes. Weil er wusste genau dann, dass das der Mann war, wie er _wirklich_ war und das er alles geben würde um mehr Zeit mit diesem Teil von Thorin zu verbringen.

Gut, er wird die meiste Zeit dieses Jahres mit diesem Mann zusammenarbeiten und fühlt sich etwas unwohl einfach zu warten wieder für ein weiteres Treffen mit ihm gerufen zu werden. Nur eine festgesetzte Zeit mit den Texten in ihren Händen und anderen Menschen, die sie dabei beobachteten. Nein, wenn er ihn besser kennen lernen will – und es sogar muss, nur um seine Neugierde zu stillen – dann muss er einen ganz anderen Weg gehen. Einen sehr viel persönlicheren.

Seine intensive Internetrecherche hält sich überraschender Weise in Grenzen, abgesehen vom allgemeinen Überblick von Eichenschilds Karriere – Bilbo hat kein Interesse darin bekräftigt zu werden, dass der Mann wirklich sehr traditionell unterrichtet wurde, sich einen Namen _über_ dem seiner Familie machte, sich abzweigte und sogar kurzzeitig mit einer Nummer von erfolgreichen Produktionen am Broadway anbändelte. Nicht zu vergessen eine kurze, aber dennoch beeindruckende Liste von Filmen, von denen einige Bilbo gesehen hat, aber niemals ihn erkannt hat und andere von denen er gehört hatte…Aber an einem Punkt muss etwas passiert sein, von dem kein Artikel oder uraltes YouTube Interview Auskunft geben kann – Thorins wirklich eindrucksvoll fortschreitende Karriere kam zu einem Stillstand und scheint sich seit dem festzufahren, soweit Bilbo urteilen kann.

Und wenn Bilbo schon urteilt, dann das der Mann mehr als beachtliches Talent besaß – während Bilbo bei _Noises Off_ letztes Jahr in London arbeitete, machte Eichenschild _Doktor Faustus_ praktisch um die Ecke und es war das Gespräch der Stadt gewesen. Bilbo hatte es nie selbst gesehen, einfach weil er zu beschäftigt war seine Tage mit nichts anderes als Schlafen verbrachte, aber er erinnerte sich an den Trubel.

„Oh ja, das. Unglaublich schön gewesen, ja. Leider etwas kurz.“, summte Gandalf.

Sie saßen in einem Café welches der Direktor ausgesucht hatte, war er besser vertraut mit der Stadt, und der Becher mit leckerem Zimt-Latte hält Bilbos Neugierde am Laufen.

„Und das wars?“, fragte er und als Gandalf seinen Kopf schief legte, fügte er hinzu: „ Ich meine, ich kann nicht vorgeben zu verstehen was im Allgemeinen in London abgeht, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das Ding etwas preismäßig ausgelöst hatte. Auch habe ich nicht das Gefühl, dass es ganz unerwartet kam. Ist so eine professionelle Stolz-Sache? Verabscheut er Ruhm? Ist er einer von denen?“

Gandalf lachte herzlich über Bilbos zuckerverstärkte Spekulationen und lehnte sich zurück, musterte ihn amüsiert – er schien immer so entspannt zu sein, obwohl er einer der geschäftigsten Menschen war, die Bilbo je getroffen hat. Und er ist sich _fast_ sicher, dass er nicht die Zeit gefunden haben sollte hier mit für Stunden zu sitzen, Kaffee zu trinken und Kuchen zu essen. Aber hier waren sie nun.

„Da ist eine Sache, die du über Thorin Eichenschild wissen solltest.“, sagte Gandalf. „Es ist verdammt schwer mit ihm zu arbeiten. Es liegt nicht daran, dass er eine solche Diva ist – das ist verständlich, manchmal sogar entschuldbar. Er ist nur… Es gab eine Zeit in der er noch Angebote bekam, natürlich. Aber er hat es immer hier bevorzugt, zu Hause. Und wenn du nicht antwortest, dann hören die Angebote auf zu kommen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er total glücklich ist, wie er im Moment ist, aber ich weiß, ihn dazu bewegen seine Heimat aufzugeben, selbst für einen Sommer, ist ein Kunststück, welches _ich_ niemals zu erreichen hoffe. Und ich kenne ihn schon seit er ein Kind ist. Deswegen bin ich dieses Mal zu _ihm_ gekommen.“

„Ist er es Wert?“, grübelte Bilbo und Gandalfs Blick wurde weicher, fast schon so sehr, dass Bilbo Angst hatte irgendeine unsichtbare Linie übertreten zu haben.

„Das wirst du sehen.“, antwortet der Direktor nachdenklich, als Bilbo seine Nase kräuselte, fügte etwas enttäuscht an: „Ich werde dir nicht die Eichenschild-Familien-Geschichtsstunde geben. Aber wenn du wirklich mehr wissen willst, dann schau nicht nur auf Thorin. Überprüfe seinen Vater und seinen Großvater vor ihm. Wann hast du das letzte Mal _Goldlust_ gesehen?“

-

 

Sie würde wahrscheinlich jemand umbringen müssen. Das Problem ist, dass sie _überhaupt_ keine Zeit hat sich einen Kaffee selber zu machen. Das und Dienstage sind immer schrecklich im Allgemeinen. Egal wie sehr sie auch ihren Arbeitsplatz liebt, lernt sie diesen sehr schnell zu hassen, wann immer es sie so lange nach ihren üblichen Stunden aufhält – sie mag ihren Babysitter und so auch die Jungs, und es ist nur zweimal die Woche, aber Dís kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen nicht den Jungs zu Abend zu kochen und sie zu Bett zu bringen. Vielleicht könnte sie Letzteres wenigstens tun, wenn sich ein gewisser _Jemand_ benehmen könnte.

„Schieb deinen Arsch hier raus“, rief sie, gefolgt von einer weiteren Reihe von lauten Schlägen gegen die Tür zum Umkleideraum ihres Bruders. „Kannst du nicht _einmal_ nett sein? Ich verspreche dir, ich werde die Journalisten los, aber _könntest du es aufbringen_ diese Leute zu treffen? Das sind Personen mit _Geld_ , Thorin und ich weiß, dass es _dir_ egal ist, aber der Rest von uns braucht es einfach und-“

Die Tür flog auf, gab den Blick auf Thorin frei immer noch in seinem Bühnenoutfit und Make-Up und sah dadurch grimmig aus, die Haare ganz durcheinander und die Augen mit schwarzen Streifen unterstrichen und allem.

„Sag ihnen, dass es mir sehr leid tut.“, meinte er mit falscher Sorge so irritierend, dass sie ihn am liebsten ins Gesicht schlagen will, „ aber meine vorhergesehenen Kopfschmerzen haben eingesetzt und ich bin im Moment etwas beschäftigt.“

Und damit schlug er ihr die Tür vors Gesicht zu, das Schloss klickte und sie schlug ein letztes Mal die Faust gegen die Tür, jammerte in Qual. Sie wird in umbringen, wenn er so weitermacht. Zum Wohle aller.

„Da bist du ja.“

Da ist Bofur, schlenderte gemütlich den Gang entlang, als würde er das ganze Chaos, das sich um Dís herum entfaltete, verspotten. Aber dann wieder ist es der Job eines Stage-Managers ruhig im Angesicht eines Sturms auszusehen – nicht das Bofur die Jobbeschreibung gefallen würde, da er auch der Meister-Techniker war und alles, aber in diesen Tagen mussten sie das Beste aus dem machen, was sie hatten. Bofur ist unter den Besten.

„Was jetzt?“, zischte sie etwas harscher, als gewollt und er lächelte nur.

„Immer noch da drin?“, gestikulierte er Richtung Thorins Umkleide.

„Ja und wenn ich ihn nicht bald daraus bekomme, ist es ein No-Go für das Angebot, welches wir _fast_ bekommen haben…“

„Oh, die Anzug-Typen in der ersten Reihe?“, fragte Bofur, „Ja, Balin hat mich geschickt um dir zu sagen, dass sie weg sind. Er hat versucht sie aufzuhalten, aber die wollten nicht mal für Drinks bleiben.“

„Was – Ist das dein Ernst?“, klagte Dís, und als er nickte, stöhnte sie in Erschöpfung auf.

„Ich bräuchte selbst einen Drink.“, seufzte sie schwer, hatte plötzlich nicht einmal mehr die Kraft Thorin weiter zu verfluchen.

„Ja, wäre das Beste. Dort ist wirklich interessanter Besuch oben.“, lächelte Bofur.

„Warte, wer?“, forderte sie, aber er gab ihr keine wirkliche Antwort, lotste sie einfach in die Lounge.

Bei der Ankunft, sahen sie, dass die Lounge fast gänzlich frei von allen anderen, außer dem Theater-Personal war – keine Fans oder Journalisten heute, aber trauriger Weise auch keine Produzenten, die schlicht eine Menge Geld bieten würden… Aber dort _ist_ ein Bilbo Beutlin in einer Ecke sitzend unter dem übergroßen Foto von Dís Großvater als Richard III, redete mit Balin und sah etwas naiv aus und definitiv unwissend über die anderen Leute im Raum, die hin und wieder zu ihm herübersahen und prüfend musterten. Hier ist er, der Star aus _Head over Heels_ und _Spring Fever_ , nippte an seinem Gin Tonic in ihrer Lounge und Dís hätte beinahe vergessen, dass er in ein paar Wochen hier arbeiten würde.

„Hi!“, grüßte sie ihn vorsichtig, ein Teil von ihr erwartete immer noch, dass er sich in Luft auflöste und zeigte, dass das wovon er ein Teil von sein wird, was sie alle sein werden nichts weiter als ein besonders netter Traum ist, „Was für eine angenehme Überraschung!“

„Oh, Nabend, Hallo“, stammelte er, springt auf seine Füße und schüttelte ihre Hand, „Ich kam nur vorbei um…Ich hoffe, dass ist nicht irgendwie Unglücks bringend oder so.“

„Kommt darauf an, warum du hier bist.“, kicherte sie.

„Ich, uh…Ich kam eigentlich her um die Show zu sehen.“, fügte er etwas unbehaglich hinzu, als wäre es eine Art schreckliches Vergehen, „Herr Fundin hat mich in der Menge danach erwischt, Ich wollte nicht wirklich bleiben, dachte bloß es wäre nett, err, deinen Bruder spielen zu sehen, aber es kommt mir jetzt vor, dass es vielleicht eine dieser abergläubischen Sachen ist, die ich nie richtig verstanden hab? Deinen Kollegen spielen sehen bevor man mit ihm zusammenarbeiten soll?“

Eine etwas verwirrende Stille folgte darauf, aber dann brach Bofur in Gelächter aus, und Dís und Balin danach – Bilbo hat eine Art merkwürdigen Charme an sich und dann redet er mit einer Geschwindigkeit von hunderten Meilen pro Minute. Es ist wirklich schwer sich angespannt an seiner Seite zu fühlen.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es wie bei einer Braut vor der Hochzeit ist.“, sagte Bofur und mehr Gelächter folgte.

„Wir sind froh, dass du hier bist.“, sagte Dís, ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen, bot ein warmes Lächeln an, „und du bist alles andere als Unglück für uns, glaub mir.“

Letztendlich redeten sie gefühlte Stunden miteinander. Wie sich herausstellte besaß Bilbo eine ganz eigene Anziehungskraft, bald bekannt mit dem Großteil der Crew und dem Cast in einer ganz mühelosen Weise – Smalltalk fällt ihm leicht, genauso wie Servietten und Bücher unterschreiben und Fotos mit den Leuten machen. Dís wunderte sich, ob er eigentlich weiß wie sich berühmte Leute verhalten sollten. Er scheint wirklich wie der Mann von nebenan zu sein, der einfach in die große und verwirrende Welt der Berühmtheit gestolpert ist. Oder er lässt es ganz und gar nicht an sich heran, es ihn verändern und Dís weiß nicht, was sie niedlicher finden soll.

Er ist auch neugierig und sie verhätscheln ihn, zum größten Teil. Er möchte mehr über Thorin wissen, verständlicher Weise, deswegen kam er ja heute hier überhaupt her, aber er macht es in einer sehr intelligenten Art und Weise, fragt niemals die Dinge, die er wirklich fragen will und lässt eher die Leute über dies und das reden und ist wachsam, sammelt Stücken für Stückchen Informationen. Er ist fröhlich und lustig und locker, lacht über sich selbst und erinnert sich an jedermanns Namen mit unheimlicher Leichtigkeit. Und Thorin wird ihn absolut _hassen_ für all das, weiß Dís.

Wenn man schon vom Teufel spricht…Bofur und sein Bruder Bombur, der neben Thorin in der billionsten Wiederholung von _Ernst sein ist alles_ auftritt, aber ebenso die Rolle des Barmanns übernimmt und sie alle mit raren und vielen Drinks versorgt an diesem besonderen Abend, sind gerade mitten in der Beschreibung des 1998 Brennenden Bart-Vorfalls, ihr wildes Gestikulieren und abgestimmtes Erzählen bringt jeden zum Lachen auch wenn sie die Geschichte, abgesehen von Bilbo, schon hunderte Male gehört hatten, als Thorin endlich aus den dunklen Tiefen seiner Umkleidekabine hervorkommt und ihnen Gesellschaft leistet.

Er sieht erschöpft aus, wie eh und je, aber sein Blick wird säuerlich um sogar Milch zum Gerinnen zu bringen, als er Bilbo erblickte. Nicht das Bilbo es bemerkte, und wenn, dann ist er gütig genug es zu übersehen, noch eine weitere Eigenschaft die Dís bewunderte und wünschte, selbst zu besitzen – alles was Dís am liebsten tun würde, ist etwas Farbe in Thorins Wangen pfeffern und ihm sagen seine Haare zu bändigen und aufhören so auszusehen, als wäre mit Bilbo Beutlin in einem Raum zu sein eine Qual für einen Mann wie ihn.

„Abend!“, grüßte Bilbo ihn so freudestrahlend Dís denkt, dass sie fast hören kann wie jeder andere im Raum in vorsichtiger Erwartung einatmet für das was noch kommt, „eindrucksvoller Arbeit heute Abend, herzlichen Glückwunsch!“

Thorin starrt, zuerst ihn und dann Dís an. Sie bietet ein wirklich fröhliches Grinsen als Antwort, hebt ihr Glas an und prostet ihm zu und hört Bofur ein Kichern unterdrücken.

„Was ist das?“, sagte Thorin endlich, bewegte sich an die Bar um sich selbst etwas einzugießen, ignorierte Bilbo geflissentlich und benahm sich insgesamt so, als wäre er nicht mal im Raum, „Etwa eine andere improvisierte Audition zu einer ungünstigen Zeit?“

„Ja, Gandalf versteckt sich hinter dem Vorhang dort und nimmt das Ganze auf.“, schnappte Dís zurück, dann etwas ernster, „Sei kein Arsch, lieber Bruder.“

Thorin rollte mit seinen Augen nur sichtbar für sie, scheinbar beschäftigt mit seiner Rum-Cola, aber Dís weiß, dass er sich Bilbo’s Präsenz im Raum sehr bewusst ist. Das könnte noch interessant werden.

„Ja, nein, eigentlich wollte ich nicht bleiben.“, erklärte Bilbo fast schon entschuldigend, „Ich muss wohl eure After-Show-Routine total durcheinander gebracht haben.“

Einige lachen und Bofur meint fröhlich: „Nun, ich weiß nicht was die Anderen dazu sagen, aber meine _After-Show-Routine_ besteht sowieso größtenteils aus saufen, da kann man es auch in besserer Gesellschaft machen wie sonst.“

„Und _Thorin’s_ After-Show-Routine besteht daraus ein antisozialer Arsch zu sein und zu verschwinden bevor irgendeiner ihn zu normalen menschlichen Interaktionen bringt.“, liefert Dís mit scharfem Ton ab, wahrscheinlich durch den Alkohol, den sie so selten konsumiert, „So denke ich du tust uns allen was Gutes mit deiner Anwesenheit hier.“

Noch mehr Gelächter und Thorins Blick drohte sie dort zu verbrennen, wo sie sitzt.

„Danke für das.“, grollt er nur, breitete sich ihr Grinsen noch mehr aus.

„Es is total normal, nebenbei erwähnt, das hier alles“ Bofurs simple Geste schafft es die Gänze von Dís und Thorin’s Beziehung einzufangen und Bilbo lachte ein Stück ungemütlich: „Da bin ich mir sicher.“ Dís fühlt einen Stich Schuld – es etwas runterzufahren für den Neuzugang wäre nicht schlecht.

Nicht, dass Thorin das gleiche fühlt – er steht immer noch hinter der Bar, versprüht Unmut, hält seine Distanz und schaut sie alle an, als wären sie etwas besonders Ekelhaftes auf seiner Schuhsohle.

„Es ist schon spät.“, meinte Bilbo plötzlich. „Ich sollte wirklich gehen.“

„Wo übernachtest du?“, fragte Dís über den Chorus von Nein’s und Bitte Bleibe.

„Ah… Tanzenden Pony Hotel denke ich heißt es? Ja. Bin dort untergekommen, als ich hier war für Hamlet.“

„Oh, richtig.“ Charmant, nicht wahr?“

„Absolut. Jedenfalls, danke, wirklich. Soweit es mich betrifft, ich hatte Spaß.“

„Das Vergnügen war auch unsers.“, lächelte Dís, und jeder andere würde das komische Geräusch missverstehen, aber sie erkennt Thorins Hohn als solchen, wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu, welchen er total missachtet.

Der Anblick, der sich ihnen dann bot, nachdem Bilbo sich von allen verabschiedet hat, würde niemand von ihnen so schnell vergessen, dachte Dís. Ungeachtet der fast schon buchstäblich schwarzen Wolken des Ärgers, die von Thorin kamen wie ein Nebel eines sehr wütenden Berges, lief Bilbo zu ihm, hell wie immer und sagte: „Hör mal, Ich frag mich, ob du mit mir zum Lunch am Wochenende haben willst, vielleicht? Eine Art….Arbeitstreffen, weißt du? Ich kann nicht wirklich sagen, dass ich wirklich viele gute Plätze um Essen gehen kenne, aber ich dachte einfach es wäre nett – gut – einander besser kennen zu lernen bevor wir zusammen arbeiten. Wenn du willst.“

Es ist, wie wenn man eine kleine glühende Waldfee beobachtet, die um den Kopf eines wirklich verstimmten Grizzlybären um den Kopf schwirrt und Dís stellt fest, dass sie einfach nicht wegsehen kann. Thorin blickt finster wortlos drein – selbst er ist etwas verdutzt.

„Ich weiß ni-“

„Ja!“, rief Dís freudig, „Ich finde es ist eine großartige Idee. Tatsächlich, ich befehle dir zu gehen, Thorin, oder du wirst nicht bezahlt. Samstage sind immer gut für dich. Geht Samstag für dich klar, Bilbo?“

„Ich – Ich denke schon, ja, aber…“

„Fantastisch!“ Thorin kennt _all_ die guten Plätze um in der Stadt essen zu gehen, er wird dich anrufen.“

„Ich…“ Bilbo schaute verwirrt von ihr zu Thorin – Thorin verbringt einige Zeit damit sie mental in Brand zu stecken, nach seinem intensiven Blick zu urteilen, aber als Bilbo nicht entmutigt ist und nicht weg geht, was er wahrscheinlich hoffte, seufzte Thorin resignierend.´

„Gut. Um meine Schwester loszuwerden.“

„Großartig! Also, Prim wird deinen Agenten anrufen und wir werden etwas ausmachen…“

Es braucht eine Menge Geduld von der Dís nicht wusste, dass sein Bruder sie besaß, Bilbo zu erklären, dass er seit Jahren keinen Agenten hatte, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ( sein Letzter, ein wirklich netter Typ, hörte auf, als er es einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte inkompetent als eine Art Begrüßung zu hören), und dann noch Bilbos hektisches entschuldigen überlebte. Aber leider ging ihr neuer charmanter Kollege mit eine Versprechen auf ein Arbeitsessen, und es ist ein kleines Wunder, dass Thorin nicht in kleine Teile zerfällt, als er ging, unter dem Gewicht dieses ganzen halb-höflichen Sozialisierens und so.

„Du bist für mich gestorben.“, schnarrte er Dís entgegen, genau die Sekunde in der die Tür hinter Bilbo zufällt, „Ich geh nach Hause.“

„Mein Held.“, zwinkerte sie ihm zu und entschied sofort das dieser Dienstag doch noch gut war und das sie definitiv falsch lag vorher – _Könnte_ interessant werden? Das wird _definitiv_ interessant werden mit einem ‚sehr amüsant‘ als die Sahne oben drauf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving kudos and bookmarks!
> 
> Danke, danke.


	4. Ernst sein ist Alles

Thorin schätzt seinen Frieden. Er liebt die Stille, er liebt es die Zeit allein zu verbringen, sich erholen nach einer ganzen Woche der Verausgabung auf der Bühne für das Publikum – er _braucht_ diese zwei Tage, zum Schlafen, lesen, einfach sinnlos TV schauen und sein Hirn sich langsam wieder aufbauen lassen, was für eine weitere Woche Arbeit gebraucht wird. Auf die Jungs aufpassen ist gut, von Zeit zu Zeit. Beim Theater aushelfen wenn Dwalin etwas Schweres heben muss und danach ein Bier trinken ist sogar noch besser. Sich von Leuten fern halten und abkühlen ist einfach etwas was Thorin verlangt, es ist in seiner Natur – er ist keiner dieser Darsteller, die es brauchen ständig von Fans umringt zu sein, oder einfach Leute die ihr Ego puschen wollen. Er liebt Menschen, wenn es ihm erlaubt ist in ihre kollektive Energie als Publikum zu treten. Er verabscheut sie…in jedem anderen Fall.

Aber versucht das Bilbo Beutlin zu erklären. Hah. Er hätte niemals zusagen sollen. Er hätte Lügen sollen wegen dem Agenten, ihm eine falsche Nummer geben sollen und so gemieden auf seinen Anruf zu reagieren, nachdem er eine Woche lang versucht hat, zu vergessen, dass er überhaupt Ja zu einem Lunch Date gesagt hatte.

„Also, wo morgen hin?“, fragt Bilbo, und es war schon weit über jedwede vernünftige Stunde um anzurufen. Trotzdem spürte Thorin einen unwesentlich kleinen Stich Schuld – hätte er das viel, viel früher aus dem Weg schaffen sollen.

Und deswegen wachte er mit einem Alarm _an einem Samstag_ auf, das erste Mal seit vielleicht Jahren, und bereitet sich vor in die Stadt zu gehen und einen auf nett zu machen mit seinem Bald-Bühnen-Kollege. Er denkt immer noch er hätte mehr Sagen in der ganzen Sache haben sollen, verdammt nochmal. Wie es gerade ist, fühlt es sich so an, als hätten Gandalf und seine Schwester etwas hinter seinen Rücken geplant und ihm das dann einfach präsentiert ohne ihm eine Ausweichmöglichkeit zu geben. Bevor es zu spät war.

Perfekt in ihrem fröhlich fiesen Geist, sendet Dís ihm ein _‚Benimm dich. Und viel Glück‘_ , gerade als er die Vor- und Nachteile durchgeht ob er seinen Bart trimmen sollte und er widersteht mit bloßer Willenskraft allein sein Telefon aus dem Fenster zu werfen. Oh Gott, sie wird morgen vorbeikommen, oder noch schlimmer, ihn zu sich einladen und alle Details verlangen, oder…

Sich anzukleiden und das Haus _ohne_ einen einzigen Becher Kaffee oder Frühstück zu verlassen, ist wie ein einziger langgezogener Seufzer, und es stoppt nicht, wird nur noch schlimmer, als absolut nichts in seinen Weg kommt und er sich mit einem widerwärtig enthusiastischen, sehr gut erholtem Bilbo Beutlin trifft.

Gott, der Mann ist wie ein wirklich besonders hartnäckiger Sonnenstrahl, Thorin blinzelte nur gegen das ekelerregende und helle _Gesamtpaket_. Thorin hatte eines der ruhigeren, mehr unscheinbaren Restaurants gewählt, entfernt vom allgemeinen Andrang der Stadtmitte. Und es scheint das sein Plan, daraus bestehend sich selbst etwas zu bestellen, was fettig genug ist, um ihm durch das ganze unglückselige Unterfangen zu bringen und sich nur mit Ein-Wort-Antworten bei Beutlin zu beteiligen, in Flammen aufgehen wird.

„Du sagst nicht ernsthaft das, was ich denke, was du sagst.“

„Warum nicht? Ein bisschen experimentieren hat noch niemandem geschadet.“

„ _Experimentieren_?“, wiederholt Thorin mit so viel Abscheu, wie er so früh geben kann – was wohl, offensichtlich, viel ist, „Schau, es gibt experimentieren und dann noch das halbe Publikum dazu zu bringen in der Pause zu gehen.“

„Du warst da?“, fragt Bilbo, sichtlich amüsiert.

„Ich war da. Es war ermüdend, ich habe keine anderes Wort dafür.“

„Aber es war _Malkovich_ -“

„Ist mir egal. Er hat es irgendwie geschafft seine Würde zu retten, aber es war nicht genug um das ganze Ding zu retten. Einfach ein weiterer Beweis das ein bekanntes Gesicht nicht das Stück ausmacht.“

„Oh, ich verstehe.“, lacht Bilbo, und Thorin meinte es nicht wirklich als Bemerkung über _ihn_ , aber nun, da waren sie, und er würde sicherlich nichts davon zurücknehmen.

„Es braucht schon etwas mehr als das Versprechen von Popularität um etwas sehenswert zu machen, Ich hoffe du verstehst das.“

„M-hm.“, summt der Mann fröhlich, lächelte auf seine auf dem Tisch gefalteten Hände, „Ich bin mehr darin interessiert, was du eigentlich am Broadway gemacht hast – oder etwas daneben. Deine _Phantom_ -Tage wiederbeleben?“

Thorin schafft es sich nur ein wenig an seinem Getränk zu verschlucken, aber der totale Schock, der ihn lähmt bei dieser Bemerkung muss sich zeigen, da Bilbo kichert. _Eindeutig_ ist er auf einer Mission, dass Thorin ihn mit Leidenschaft hassen soll.

„Du sahst…?“, fordert Thorin, wagte nicht laut auszusprechen was er meinte – schon alleine über diesen bestimmten Part seiner Karriere zu _denken_ ist schlechtes Glück, das glaubt er immer noch.

„Oh, nein, nein. Hab nur darüber gelesen, wirklich. Ich hab versucht eine Aufnahme zu finden, irgendwas, aber es sieht fast danach aus, als das es sich jemand zur Mission gemacht hat, jedes einzelne Exemplar zu zerstören…“

„Ja, das wäre ich.“

Und das ist es. Thorin hat erwartet – plante es sehr – so unsozial wie nur möglich zu erscheinen, das Mittagessen so kurz zu halten, wie es nur ging, aber da war etwas an Beutlin… Sie verbrachten fast die ganzen zwei Stunden Non-Stop diskutierend, und Thorin behielt Recht, wurde wieder und wieder seine Vermutungen über diesen Mann bestätigt, aber auch gleichzeitig wieder nicht. Er ist naiv, und viel zu optimistisch und _physisch nicht im Stande_ seinen Mund zu halten. Und bald wird es zu einer Sache des Stolzes für Thorin ihm zu widersprechen in….ehrlich gesagt allem.

Wenn Beutlin nur nicht den Fehler gemacht hätte persönlich zu werden, hätte Thorin die Möglichkeit, dass das aufsteigende Projekt vielleicht ertragbar wäre in Betracht gezogen.

Aber nein, natürlich musste es zu dem kommen – Thorin über seinen Vater und seinem Großvater zu fragen, nicht geradeheraus, aber dennoch mit einem neugierigen Unterton versteckt hinter falschem Mitgefühl, welches Thorin im Laufe der Jahre hassen gelernt hat.

„Ich habe _Goldlust_ letztens wieder gesehen. Es war fantastisch.“, sagt Bilbo, als wäre es eine Art Mantra, welches die Sache, die er _wirklich_ fragen will, entschuldbar macht. „Ich kann mir nicht mal vorstellen…Ich meine, die Hingabe, die dafür notwendig ist um…“

Thorin starrt ihn an, wartet nur, dass er unausweichlich über seine Worte stolpert und zu einem peinlichen Schweigen angelangt. Selbst dann hat der Mann den Nerv ihn abwartend anzuschauen, als wäre es nun an Thorins Reihe etwas zu sagen.  
„Wie auch immer, großartige Leistung, das. Bin mir nicht sicher ob es die Folgen wert war, offensichtlich, aber…Ich verärgere dich wohl. Ich halt die Klappe.“

 _Es wäre ratsam_ , sagt Thorin nicht.

„Gandalf erzählt mir…Mir wurde bedeutet, dass dein Bruder auch…?“

„Kein Wort über meinen Bruder.“

Es gibt Zeiten, da wird Thorin unachtsam, ein kleines bisschen, erlaubt etwas oder _jemanden_ durchzukommen, wenn auch nur kurz, wie er auch Bilbo labbern lässt…Bis jetzt. Es braucht nur eine kleine Bemerkung, jedes Mal, nur ein paar Worte über Frerin, dass er realisiert, das die Mauern, die er erbaut hat, immer noch da sind, immer noch so undurchdringlich sind.

„Richtig, `Tschuldigung, ich wollte nicht…Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen.“, sagt Bilbo und so sehr Thorin es erwartet und _will_ , dass er wegschaut, seinen Kopf hängen lässt, tut er es nicht – Er schaut ihn weiterhin an, helle taubengraue Augen mustern ihn, gleichermaßen vorsichtig wie neugierig. Immer diese widerwärtige Neugierde.

 _Alles an dir beleidigt mich_ , will er ihm sagen und tu es doch nicht, _Du kommst hier an mit deinem puren Glück und deinen Instant-Nudeln, ‚einfach mal etwas hinzufügen für den generellen Geschmack von etwas, was man schon Billionen Mal zuvor gesehen hat‘-Talent und du denkst du kannst jeden mit deinem Charme dazu bringen, dich zu mögen, indem du dein blendend glückliches Ich bist. Und ich hasse dich. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich dich hasse, aber ich war gewillt es zu übersehen und es Gandalf zu lassen mit seinem ganzen Projekt meine Erwartungen zu erfüllen. Aber hier bist du nun, glaubst an Arbeitsdates und persönlich werden und ich kann das nicht ab._

„Schon gut.“, sagt er stattdessen, gibt sich extra Mühe es mehr nach ‚ _Wir sind hier fertig._ ' klingen zu lassen und fügte noch an, für den Fall das der Mann mit seiner simplen Natur es nicht ganz verstanden hat: „Tolles Essen. Ich gehe jetzt.“

„Was, jetzt? Warte mal, Ich hab ni-“

„Sieh mal,“, meint Thorin in seinem ersten und letzten bisschen Nachsicht, die er dem Mann in der nahen Zukunft geben wird, „Was auch immer du denken magst, wenn wir für die nächsten paar Monate zusammenarbeiten müssen wir _nicht_ unbedingt freundlich miteinander werden. Ich weiß nicht wie es bei dir ist, aber ich bin perfekt im Stande jemand auf der Bühne zu sein und hinter ihr anders. Man nennt es _schauspielern_. Ich hoffe du bist vertraut damit.“

Nun starrt Bilbo ihn an und wäre Thorin nicht so aufgeheizt auf einmal, wäre er beeindruckt von dessen Intensität.

„Sie haben mir gesagt, dass es schwer ist mit dir zu arbeiten.“, merkt er kühl an. „Und zum Mitschreiben: Ich bin dazu fähig _mich zu verstellen_ , aber ich denke nicht, dass es das ist, was es bedeutet, wenn man den größten Teil des Jahres Seite an Seite mit jemanden auf der Bühne verbringt. Aber ich kann auch falsch liegen.“

Er liegt _falsch_ und Beide, Thorin und das Ausmaß auf das was sie erwartet, werden ihm das Gegenteil beweisen, aber wie es steht, macht die Aussicht darauf Thorin schwindelig. Und Bilbo Beutlin mit seinem berühmten Gesicht und optimistischen Auftritt lassen ihn aufstoßen und wirklich, er erreicht seinen täglichen Soll sich mit Missverständnissen anderer rumzuschlagen.

Seine Geduld ist am zerbröckeln und er geht wirklich, bevor er etwas besonders fieses sagen kann. Bilbo Beutlin mit seiner verdammten einfachen und fröhlichen Natur kann wahrscheinlich nicht das Konzept von dem hier erfassen, aber auf eine Weise tut Thorin ihm einen Gefallen. Es gibt einen Grund warum er nicht viele Personen an sich heranlässt, egal wie…anstrengend beharrlich diese auch sind. Es sind eigentlich hunderte von Gründen innerhalb von Gründen, viele Dinge die ein Therapeut wahrscheinlich sehr interessant finden würde, aber es geht alles auf den Fakt zurück, dass die meisten Personen besser dran waren, wenn sie Thorin nicht kannten.

-

Die Vorsprechen beginnen in Hochstimmung. Innerhalb einer Woche haben sie sich für den größten Teil des allgemeinen Casts entschieden und verbringen ihre meiste Zeit damit zu versichern – Ja, die vier Athener Kinder werden persönlich von Gandalf ausgesucht aus den Studenten der Akademie mit der Erebor _technisch_ gesehen einen Vertrag hatte( aber seit Jahren nicht zusammengearbeitet hat); Ja, Bombur wird ein wundervoller Niklaus Zettel. Nein, absolut kein Ersatz für Bilbo _oder_ Thorin und nein, sie haben weiterhin keine Titania.

„Ich bin überrascht und auch etwas geschockt, dass du es überhaupt vorschlägst.“, seufzt Dís, lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück nach einem langen Tag Leuten zuzuhören wie sie ihre Zeilen wieder und wieder vortrugen.

„Oh, aber du wärst brillant!“, konterte Gandalf. „Es ist _Jahre_ her, seit ich dich das letzte Mal auf der Bühne sah-“

„Richtig. Es ist Jahre her. Es gibt auch einen Grund dafür und du kennst ihn. Außerdem, neben meinem Bruder spielen? Nein, danke. Bitte sag mir, dass du nur scherzt und eigentlich jemand anderes im Sinn hast.“

„Vielleicht.“, lächelt Gandalf, und ehrlich, Dís sollte besser darin werden die schwachen Warnzeichen in dem Verhalten des Mannes zu spüren. Die Zeichen das seine Beweggründe sehr aufregend sein können, ja, aber auch gleichzeitig sehr, _sehr_ verrückt.

Und dann bringt er Leute wie Galadriel Goldenwald, dazu über Nacht zu unterscheiben, nennt es _einem alten Freund nach einem Gefallen fragen_ und tut so, als sei das nichts. Und das ist beängstigend, auf eine Weise.

Galadriel ist keine Fremde für Erebor, natürlich nicht, aber sie war hier, als Dís noch klein war und Verstecken mit ihren Brüdern im Backstage-Bereich spielte und gaffte hin und wieder die beeindruckende Frau an, die neben ihrem Vater spielte. Es ist, wie ein Märchen wieder erleben. Die Frau besitzt eine Ausstrahlung von königlicher Schönheit und selbst Thorin ist sehr zurückhaltend, als er das erste Mal mit ihr zusammen liest. Zweifache Tony-Gewinnerin, Galadriel Goldenwald verbrachte den Großteil ihrer Karriere am Broadway, aber ist offensichtlich ‚mehr als bereit für etwas mehr Gemütlicheres und mehr persönliches‘. Gandalf hatte niemals erwähnt sie auch nur für die Rolle in Betracht zu ziehen, bis er zu physisch mitreinbrachte. Und Dís steckt in der selbsternannten Rolle der Produktions-Managerin für diese Sache, starrt auf Nummern und Zahlen, verbraucht ihr ganze Entschlossenheit um nicht in Panik zu verfallen, und versucht sich selbst zu überzeugen, sich Glauben zu machen, dass das nichts geringeres als außergewöhnlich wird.

Leute werden sie beschuldigen berühmte Gesichter anzusammeln um des Profits willen und das sie sich damit übernehmen, aber die Wahrheit ist, es fühlt…es fühlt sich nach Heimkommen an. Dís kann es nicht richtig beschreiben, aber es ist eine Weile her seit sie an etwas so Großem gearbeitet haben, etwas so Vielversprechendes. Es ist eine Weile her, seit Erebor den Wind von etwas Frischem und Neuen gespürt hat und es ist wie ein Sturm der am Horizont braut, groß und beeindruckend, aber auch verjüngend – sie denkt, sie kann fühlen, wie die antiken Hallen und dicken kalten Wände aufwachen, wieder mit Leben beben.

Nur wenn sie bestimmte Personen dazu bringen könnte das gleiche zu fühlen.

Bilbo und Thorin haben ihr richtiges Vorlesen in den Anfängen der ersten offiziellen Woche der Vorproduktion und sie machten es mit links. Thorin ist wie immer bissig und Bilbo hält seine Distanz – Dís muss noch den Part von ihm von der Arbeits-Lunch-Story hören, aber das was Thorin ihr erzählt hatte, war mehr als genug um die anfängliche Kälte zwischen Beiden zu rechtfertigen und gleichzeitig will sie ihm etwas Sinn und Verstand einprügeln.

Aber sie sind beide Profis, und _gute_ Profis und das zeigt sich. Die gesamte Choreografie ist noch in der Planung und Gandalf lässt sie improvisieren, seine Anweisungen sind sehr vage, als er selbst noch überlegt, wie er sie bewegen will und fängt an ihre Aktionen und Bühnenpositionen zu blocken.

Und so standen die Beiden einfach da und warfen sich gegenseitig die Sätze entgegen und es war genug. Es war magisch. Dís weiß, dass sie gerade Zeuge von etwas ganz fantastischem wird, was gerade hier und jetzt entsteht, und sie fängt an zu verstehen warum Gandalf so viel Glaube hat die Beiden zusammen zu werfen…Und es hält genau einen Tag.

Das nächste Mal wird Dís zeuge, sie ist etwas spät, aber scheinbar nicht spät genug, für die wahrscheinlich erste Auseinandersetzung zwischen Thorin und Bilbo und soweit ihre Vermutungen gehen, sicherlich nicht die Letzte.

-

Alles bei Erebor ist so angenehm zwanglos, zumindest in Bilbos Sichtweise. Er ist wirklich nicht gefordert mit jemand anderem außer Thorin zu lesen, aber er ist trotzdem eingeladen bei einigen Vorsprechen beizuwohnen und es ist unmöglich den Prozess nicht zu mögen. Gandalf hat ein sehr klares Bild von dem, was er will und Dís scheint genau zu wissen, was das ist und so beobachtet er wie sich der Cast vor seinen Augen mit solch Leichtigkeit formt, die nicht ganz natürlich sein kann.

Er ist verdammt dankbar für die Chance hinter die Kulissen zu blicken, sozusagen, was bei der Vorproduktion abgeht. Ihm wurde immer genau gesagt was er zu tun hat, wo er stehen soll, wie lange er warten soll, aber dieser Ort empfängt ihn in einer ganz anderen Art und Weise, ungeachtet der anfänglichen Feindseligkeit, die er gefühlt hatte – Es ist nichts, was er ausmachen könnte, wenn man ihn fragt, aber er ist nicht länger verängstigt angesichts der Jahrzehntelangen Geschichte, die hier sich gesammelt hat und unter dem Holzdach schlummert, wie hunderte Augen die ihn beobachten. Und darauf warten ob er es schaffen kann.

Er hat so etwas wie einen Bann gebrochen, als er Thorin in _Ernst sein ist Alles_ hier gesehen hat. Er wollte nur ein weiteres Mitglied des Publikums sein, aber endete irgendwie zwischen einer Menge Leute mit denen er arbeiten würde, redete und lernte sie kennen und er fühlte sich sofort wohler.

Prim schaut regelmäßig nach ihm, ärgerte sich immens, weil sie nicht an seiner Seite sein kann, aber er versichert ihr immer, dass er hier eine großartige Zeit hat, verbringt sie so gut es geht an seinem neuen Arbeitsplatz.

„Du weißt schon, dass du hier nicht Stundenlang rumsitzen musst.“

„Ich weiß.“, lächelt Bilbo, lungerte momentan in einem der Sessel an der Bar, hört dem unverständlichen Gemurmel von Bofur zu, der mit jemanden im angrenzenden Nebenzimmer sprach. „Ich mag es hier“

„Erhol dich, verdammt nochmal. Du machst dich gut genug mit deinen Arbeitsbedingungen.“

„Sei nicht albern. Das hier ist eine gute Erfahrung. Ich sprach mit einer Horde von, ich schwör bei Gott, _Gymnasiasten_ heute. Gandalf will sie für die, du weißt schon, vier Hauptleute: Lysander und Hermia und der Rest, für die Glaubwürdigkeit und sie waren alle _so gut_. Alles ist gut, wirklich, du brauchst dich nicht so viel zu Sorgen.“

„Wirklich“, sagt sie trocken, „ Was ist mit Thorin Eichenschild?“

„Was soll mit ihm sein?“

„Wie kommt ihr damit klar _den gleichen Raum zu teilen_  
?“  
„Oh…bestens, ja. Hatten unsere ersten zwei vollständigen Lesungen mit Gandalf diese Woche, nur um zu verstehen was er von uns will, glaube ich. Es war …“

„Ja-a?“, hakt sie nach, vollständig darauf vorbereitet loszulachen wenn er _totaler Mist_ sagt, das weiß er. Er hat ihr nicht viel über das Arbeitsdate vergangene Woche erzählt – sie würde sicherlich auch darüber lachen.

„Er ist eine Plage“, gibt er zu, fügt noch schnell an: „aber ich kann das schaffen. Glaub ich.“

Es war niemals die Frage ob er etwas tun kann – Nein, er ist es gewohnt es fest zu entscheiden, dass er es tun kann und macht es dann auch. Entschlossenheit bringt einen weiter, als alles andere. Das und eine gesunde Dosis Humor. Aber was die Woche passiert ist, hat weniger damit zu tun, sondern mehr damit, dass Bilbo es satt hatte. Er verliert selten seine Geduld. Blafft fast nie Leute an. Seine zahlreichen aufdringlichen Tanten haben ihn das im höchsten Maß gelehrt. Aber da ist etwas an Thorin Eichenschild, was sein Blut zum Kochen bringt.

Bilbo ist es gewohnt suboptimal, ein Witz und viele andere Dinge genannt zu werden und er liebt _immer_ die Herausforderung den Leuten das Gegenteil zu beweisen, aber das hier ist anders. Er kann Leute nicht ausstehen, die vorgeben ihn zu _kennen_. Mit Fans, fairer Weise, liebt er es zu interagieren und hält sich von den sozialen Medien fern, um zu vermeiden, dass er ausrastet. Interviewer sind da schlimmer, mit ihren Vermutungen und ihren neugierigen Fragen und ihrem vertrauten Auftreten. Und dasselbe gilt für Leute, die versuchen sich mit ihm anzufreunden, bloß weil er berühmt ist – und er hatte sein gutes Maß an ‚ _wir waren gemeinsam auf der High School, erinnerst du dich nicht?_ ‘, und so sehr er es auch mag neue Bekanntschaften zu machen lernt er langsam seinen Abstand zu halte.

Aber dann gibt es Leute wie Thorin. Personen die denken, sie können ihn _lesen_. Personen, deren erste Wort an Bilbo über _die mittelmäßige Überlieferung_ waren, und die den Nerv haben ihn anzuklagen _gut im Verkaufen seiner wirklich geringen marktfähigen Talenten zu sein, aber miserabel darin scheitert, wenn es um etwas mit mehr Substanz gehe._ ‘ Gott, der Mann macht ihn noch total verrückt. Ja, er mag ihn zuerst als _emotional verkrampft_ bezeichnet haben, aber das war nachdem Thorin immer weiter und weiter machte über Bilbo’s ‘ _Gefühlspalette, die mit einem aufgeregten Teenager konkurrieren kann‘._

Gandalf hat dem fröhlich zugesehen, war es scheinbar äußert amüsant für ihn und spielte das perfekt in seinen sehr freien Stil der Regieführung von der Bilbo zuvor Zeuge war. Bilbo hatte sich gefragt, ob zwei Erwachsene, die sich wie Kinder stritten, sich auf dem Spielplatz hin und her schubsten, auch Teil des _frei fliegenden kreativen Prozesses_ war, den Gandalf für die beiden haben wollte. Und ob seinen Bühnenpartner einen arroganten Arsch nennen und ihm zuzusehen, wie er hinausstürmt, genau den aufregenden _Pfiff_ hatte, nach dem er suchte.

Nun gut. Anzunehmen das Bilbo wirklich beabsichtigt hatte sich zu bei Thorin an diesem Tag zu _entschuldigen_ , für das Ansprechen eines offensichtlich sensiblen Themas so unverblümt bei ihrem Mittagessen…Nein, so viel Mitleid wie Bilbo hat, wird er es in nächster Zeit nicht an Thorin Eichenschild verschwenden, so viel weiß er. Er hat es sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht an etwas interessiert ist, was höflicher Interaktion annähernd nahekommt. Und Bilbo… Nun, entgegen der allgemeinen Auffassung, _kann_ Bilbo sich verstellen, eine Sache auf der Bühne sein und eine andere dahinter, vielen Dank auch.

Es ist nur, dass er eigentlich erwartet hat, wenn schon keine Freundschaft schließen, dann zumindest…etwas, wie eine gleichwertige nützliche Kooperation zu haben. Er ist immer noch der Meinung, dass Thorin ein toller Darsteller ist und denkt, dass sie für viele Stunden sehr Spaß über das Diskutieren ihrer Jobs und so vieler anderer Dinge gehabt hätten, wäre es nicht durch Bilbos unglücklicherweise unsensiblen Bemerkung gekürzt worden. Er hatte gedacht, dass Thorins harscher Ausbruch wegen dem etwas zu viel war, dass eine Entschuldigung und ein etwas vorsichtiges Zugehen es wieder geradegebogen hätten. Jetzt ist er sich ziemlich sicher, dass _arroganter Arsch_ ein Kompliment war.

Es braucht eine Weile, bis er bemerkt, dass er beobachtet wird – Nachdem er Prim versprach sich gut um sich selbst zu kümmern, war er sofort zurück zum Lesen der heutigen Texte zurückgegangen und nach allem was er weiß, hätte der Junge dort Stunden stehen können, sich am Vorhang am Eingang zur Lounge festkrallend. Bilbo schaut hoch und er keucht auf, tritt ein zwei Schritte zurück, starrt ihn aber weiterhin an.

„Hallo.“, meint Bilbo vorsichtigund bot ein – hoffentlich - freundliches Lächeln an.

„Hi.“, piepst der Junge, große dunkle Augen mustern Bilbo, als würde er gerade über etwas entscheiden.

„Uh…Ich bin Bilbo.“, meint Bilbo etwas unwohl – man sollte denken, wenn man so viele kleine Cousinen und Neffen und Nichten hat wie er, dass es ihn weniger nervös in der Nähe von Kindern macht, aber nein. Das war nicht der Fall.

„Ich weiß. Mama sucht nach dir.“

Bilbo gafft ihn an, verarbeitet seine Worte und wundert sich, ob es möglich wäre, dass er bloß ein Geist aus einem der alten Stücke ist – er hat das Aussehen, engelsgleiches Gesicht und eine etwas unbändige Mähne von fast rabenschwarzem Haar und er _kam_ wirklich aus dem nichts…Aber dann schlenderte Dís in die Lounge, gefolgt von einem weiteren Jungen und die Sache wurde etwas klarer.

„Da bist du ja!“, schimpft sie das Kind aus, welches ihr aber kaum Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. „Hast du diesen netten Mann genervt?“

„Ne-ein, ich hab ihn für dich gefunden.“, erklärt der Junge stolz, als Bilbo ihr versicherte dass er keine Last war.

„Gut, dann, Dankeschön.“, meinte Dís zu ihrem Sohn – es muss ihr Sohn sein – und wuschelt durch seine Haare, fragt dann: „Hast du Hallo gesagt?“

Plötzlich ganz schüchtern griff der Junge nach ihrer Hand und geht einen Schritt auf sie zu, löste seinen Blick aber nie von Bilbo. Er befindet sich nun unter den prüfenden Blicken beider Kinder an Dís‘ Seite und er fühlt sich ein bisschen unwohler.

„Bilbo, das sind meine Söhne.“, sagte Dís, um das Eis zu brechen. „Der kleine unhöfliche Unruhestifter ist Kili und das ist sein älterer Bruder, Fili. Sechs und zehn Jahre alt.“

„Es ist sehr schön euch kennen zu lernen.“, sagt er. „Ich bin Bilbo.“

„Bilbo wird mit eurem Onkel in dem neuen Stück arbeiten.“, fügte Dís an und sagt dann mit einem frechen Grinsen nur für Bilbo, „Wir sind alle sehr aufgeregt.“

„Was für ein Stück, Mum?“, möchte Fili wissen, löst seinen Blick nie von Bilbo, als wäre er eine ganz interessante Art Mensch, die man vom weitem bewundert.

„ _Ein Sommernachtstraum_. Es ist eins von Shakespeare, Schatz. Du erinnerst dich an ihn, ja?“

„Ja.“, seufzt Fili und Bilbo kann nicht anders, als zu Lächeln bei dem Gedanken, dass Dís ihren kleinen Jungs alles über einflussreiche Dramatiker von einst lehrt.

„Jedenfalls, Thorin ist etwas spät dran.“, erzählt sie ihm mit einer wissenden Grimasse, welches ihre Söhne nicht sehen und deutet an, dass es nicht ganz zufällig ist.

„Oh stimmt, ist er?“ Bilbo schaute auf seine Uhr. „Ich hab es nicht mal bemerkt…oh, _wirklich_ spät, ja.“

„Tut mir Leid, deswegen. Gandalf wurde von Balin wegen etwas aufgehalten, noch dazu…“

„Überhaupt kein Problem.“, sagt Bilbo. „Ich hab den ganzen Tag Zeit.“

„Schön und gut, aber der Rest von uns leider nicht.“, meint sie etwas grimmig, aber fängt sich wieder. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich sicherstellen, dass Thorin wirklich ankommt. Gandalf wird in ein paar Sekunden hier sein. Nochmal Sorry wegen der Warterei.“

„Und wieder, kein Problem.“

„Schmollt Onkel Thorin wieder?“, fragt Kili nachdenklich, kichert, als seine Mutter in gespieltem Entsetzen auf keucht.

„Vielleicht.“, räumt sie ein. „Finden wir’s heraus, okay? Ihr könnt eure Hausaufgaben in meinem Büro machen, kommt schon.“

„Kann ich sie hier erledigen?“, fragt Fili, „Bitte?“

„Ich auch!“, rief Kili, „Bilbo kann helfen.“

„Ich bin mir sicher Bilbo hat seine eigenen Hausaufgaben, Schatz. Und er könnte etwas Ruhe und Frieden gebrauchen – euch Jungs beim Diskutieren über Mathe zuhören ist genau das Gegenteil.“

„Aber Mu-um!“

„Eigentlich bin ich fertig.“, hört Bilbo sich sagen, „Ich kann sowieso nicht viel machen gerade. Ich kann eine Weile auf sie aufpassen.“

„Gott, nein, Ich könnt dich nicht fragen…“, beginnt Dís, wird aber schnell durch Fili‘s ‚Mum, _bitte_.‘ und Kili’s ‚Mum, _geh arbeiten_!‘ unterbrochen, so ernst gesagt, dass Bilbo in Gelächter ausbricht.

„Geh“, nickt er, „Wir kommen schon für ein Weilchen klar.“

Sie verzieht ihr Gesicht nachdenklich, wägt ihre Möglichkeiten ab un dreht sich dann zu ihren Jungs.

„Na gut, ihr seid jetzt auf euch gestellt, Jungs.“, erzählt sie ihnen in einem sehr ernsten, aber auch spielerischen Tonfall, denn Bilbo einfach bewundert. „Ihr setzt euch, macht eure Hausaufgaben und _benehmt euch_. Ich werde jemanden schicken, der nach euch sieht. Aber wenn niemand kommt und Bilbo arbeiten muss, kommt ihr sofort in mein Büro, habt ihr mich verstanden?“

„Ja!“, riefen beide gleichzeitig.

„Sehr gut.“ Sie mustert sie dann argwöhnisch. „Nichts wird aus dem Barkühlschrank geklaut!“

„Verdammt, dabei wollte ich mir gerade eine Limonade holen.“, meint Bilbo, was sofort mit mehr Gekicher von den Jungs und einem Grinsen von Dís, mit einer sehr offensichtlichen Dankbarkeit, beantwortet wird.

„Jemand wird bald für sie da sein. Du musst wirklich nicht…“

„Ich komm schon klar, echt jetzt.“, versichert Bilbo ihr und sie mustert ihn für einen Moment, als würde sie ihn anzweifeln, aber dann seufzt sie und zuckt mit der Schulter. Nach einem letzten dankbaren Nicken ist sie verschwunden.

Die Kinder setzten sich an einen Tisch in der Nähe von Bilbo. Beide öffneten gehorsam ihre Schulmappen und fischen ihre Hefte und bunten Federtaschen hinaus und fangen mit ihren Hausaufgaben an, obwohl sie vorsichtig hin und wieder Bilbo einen Blick zuwarfen. Schon bald lehnt sich Kili zu Fili, um ihn etwas ins Ohr zu flüstert, was er mit einem ‚Ich weiß nicht!‘ beantwortet und es wird eine Art einstimmige Meinung beschlossen. Weil Kili aufsteht und ein sehr fröhliches erste Klasse Mathebuch trägt und zu Bilbo trottet und unglaublich höflich fragt: „Können sie mir bitte helfen, Mister?“

Und somit endet Bilbo damit, einem Sechsjährigen die Subtraktion mithilfe von Früchten und Gemüse als Beispiele zu erklären. Und das ist _definitiv_ nicht in seinem Arbeitsvertrag, aber immer noch die beste Möglichkeit Zeit totzuschlagen, bis sein Kollege auftaucht.

Fili gesellt sich bald zu ihnen, murmelte über sein Englischbuch, und so auch andere Leute – sie kommen und gehen, grüßen die Jungs enthusiastisch und genauso Bilbo. Bombur, der ewig fröhliche Geselle/Darsteller/Barmann schenkt ihnen alle Limonade aus, während Dori, der Kostüm-Designer, ihnen Süßigkeiten gibt und ihnen zur zweifelsohne schweren Arbeit gratuliert. Bofur verwickelt sie in ein kurzes Versteckspiel ein, In der Zwischenzeit tätigt Bilbo einen Anruf und Dwalin, der etwas einschüchternde Bühnenaufbauleiter verwandelt sich eher zögerlich in ein Klettergerüst. Tätowierte muskulöse Arme schwingen beide Jungs mit Leichtigkeit durch die Gegend bis sie quietschen.

Sie sind eine Familie, wenn schon nicht durch Blut, dann durch Bande und Bilbo bewundert und beneidet sie im gleichen Maße. Natürlich sind sie freundlich zu ihm, kann er sich nicht beschweren, aber an diesem Nachtmittag Dís Kinder auf Barhockern, die größer als sie sind, zu beobachten, wie sie an Lollipops lutschen und jedem, der zuhören will über ihren Ausflug erzählen, kann er nicht anders als sich wie ein Eindringling fühlen. Ein einfacher Beobachter wieder einmal.

…Thorin kommt anderthalb Stunden zu spät und Bilbo würde es nicht einmal bemerken, wenn Dís es nicht lautstark kommentiert hätte. Thorin sieht wirklich bereit aus ihren Kopf abzubeißen, lässt das Schimpfen mit einem beeindruckenden Zähneknirschen über sich ergehen und strahlte eher Irritation als Geduld aus. Bilbo schert sich nicht ihn zu grüßen und Thorin schert sich nicht daran seine Präsenz anzuerkennen, entschuldigte sich nur im Vorbeigehen bei Gandalf und wahrscheinlich auch nur, weil Dís ihn gezwungen hat…

„Ich habe nicht _geschmollt_!“, hört Bilbo ihn sagen, blies übertrieben seine Wangen auf, was die Jungs zum Kichern brachte und Bilbo konnte sein amüsiertes Schnauben nicht aufhalten – Thorin wirft ihm einen Blick zu, sein Lächeln schwand und Bilbo senkte seinen Blick, fühlte sich schuldig, weil er den Moment ruiniert hatte, der ihm nicht gehörte. Aber es war unwichtig. Jetzt _weiß_ er es.

Sein Verdacht wird bestätigt, als den Jungs erlaubt wird während ihrer Vorlesung zu bleiben, springen sie aufgeregt um Thorin und Gandalf, setzen sich aber schnell, als um Ruhe gebeten wird damit Thorin und Bilbo anfangen konnten zu arbeiten. Seite an Seite mit ihrer Mutter sahen sie neugierig zu, Augen groß und sagten kein Wort. Bilbo liebt es, denn er sieht etwas, was vorher noch nicht geschehen war – Thorin versuchte es härter. Er scheint definitiv entspannter, spielt mehr für seine Neffen, leiht seinem Charakter den Funken, von dem Bilbo wusste das er ihn die ganze Zeit besaß und den er nicht von sich aus hätte hervorbringen können.

Der Punkt ist, dass Bilbo an diesem Nachmittag lernt, zum ersten Mal mit seinem Bühnenpartner _zusammen_ arbeitet, auch wenn es nur dazu dient zwei Jungen zum Lachen zu bringen, dass nicht einmal Thorin Eichenschild komplett aus Stein ist. Egal wie unnahbar und feindselig und reserviert er sich gibt, keiner der Kinder so ansieht, mit so viel Liebe und Staunen, der sichtlich beginnt sich auf der Bühne zu amüsieren nur weil seine Familie im Publikum ist, kann eine schlechte Person sein. Total unbeabsichtigt schein Bilbo auf Thorins meist gehütetes Geheimnis gestoßen zu sein und er plant es vollständig auszunutzen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hat eine Weile gedauert, aber hier ist es :D
> 
> Thanks and a shoutout to perkynurples for writing this story and making it in the first place possible for me to translate this story.


	5. Small Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier das nächste Kapitel. Puh manchmal ist es wirklich schwierig, aber am Ende lohnt es sich immer.

„Ich hab dich schon Millionen Male zuvor gefangen. Ich _werde_ dich wieder fangen, aber können wir _bitte_ weitermachen?“

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich mir Sorgen mache du lässt mich fallen. Ich bin nur-“

„Gentlemen, Gentlemen, der kreative Prozess wird gerade verhindert. Können wir bitte nur die Zeilen lesen? Lasst die Choreografie-Probleme für das Choreografie-Training, bitte. Ich fordere nicht, dass ihr euch schon perfekt bewegen sollt, aber das ich euch überhaupt _bewegt_.“

Dís kämpft, nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen, kugelte sich in ihrem Sitz zusammen und grinste hilflos in ihren Becher Kaffee. Sie versucht Bilbos und Thorins Lesungen zu sehen, wann immer sie kann, weil die Beiden schnell bewiesen haben, dass sie sündhaft amüsant zu beobachten waren. Die Beiden sind wie Feuer und Wasser, schienen sie sogar aufeinanderzutreffen wenn sie im selben _Gebäude_ waren und jetzt, da von ihnen verlangt wird den Abstand zu schließen und ihre Bewegungen zu proben, ist die Spannung nichts als explosiv.

Sie sind gerade mitten in der Szene, die Dís persönlich ‚Den Großen Schmatzer‘ nennt – der erste Aufzug, Droll eröffnet ihn mit einem Monolog. Oberon taucht auf und reißt seinen loyalen Diener wortwörtlich von den Füßen in einen sehr leidenschaftlichen und wilden ersten Kuss mit Robin Goodfellows Füßen in der Luft und allem. Das Publikum wird in Schock auf keuchen, ‚Oh, also _so_ wird das abgehen, _Oh je_.‘, und das Stück nimmt von da an Fahrt auf und wird eine Achterbahnfahrt für die nächsten zwei Stunden…Technisch gesprochen. In einer perfekten Welt, natürlich.

Diese Welt hat einen sich sorgenden Bilbo Beutlin (und Dís kann es ihm auch nicht verübeln) von einem Mann hochgehievt zu werden, der gestern nicht gezögert hatte ihn _beleidigend ein-dimensional_ zu nennen und besagter Mann, und Gandalf mit ihm, verlieren langsam aber sicher die Geduld. Es ist hinreißend. Sie haben gerade erst angefangen mit dem ganzen Part, die Bewegungen zu blocken und all das, also ist dort sehr viel Zeit für Bilbo und Thorin etwas von ihrem Training zu gewinnen, welches sie machen müssen. Balance und Vertrauensübungen mit einem Choreografen den Gandalf selbst mitgebracht hat, der auf den Namen Radagast hört.

Das ganze Stück ist sehr…am Leben, fehlt ihr ein einfach besseres Wort – nur sehr selten bringen die Charaktere ihre Sätze langsam und steif herüber. Es ist kein Tanzen im eigentlichen Sinne, sondern einfach nur sehr viele flüssige Bewegungen, die als weitere Kommunikation dienen. Das ist besonders wichtig für Droll und Oberon, da die beiden den Fokus des ganzen Stückes zu ihren Gunsten verschieben und damit jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. Sie sollen praktisch untrennbar voneinander sein, den jeweils anderen immer aufsuchen und den anderen in Weisen ergänzen, die offensichtlich weit über eine simple Meister-Diener-Beziehung hinausgehen. Zumindest im traditionellen Sinne, den das Publikum erwartet.

Nun gut, da sind die Charaktere und dann sind da ihre Schauspieler.

Dís hätte Bilbo nie als jemanden mit Berührungsängsten abgestempelt, wegen seiner offenen und fröhlichen Art und all dem – er bewegt sich sehr graziös, bringt Droll sehr lebhaft rüber mit Jogginghose und einem verblassten Spider-Man T-Shirt und er ist einfach eine Freude zu beobachten und scheint sich selbst zu genießen, wenn sein Job es nicht fordert, dass Thorin ihn von seinen Füßen reißt und durch die Gegend schwingt. Wahrscheinlich nur ein Vertrauensproblem, welches sich mit der Zeit lösen wird.

Thorin andererseits scheint abgeneigt überhaupt zu sehen, dass er sich bewegen muss, seine Geschichte von Musical-Theater sei verdammt. _Das_ ist eindeutig ein Vertrauensproblem und ein Problem mit seiner Komfortzone und Dís kann nicht genug davon bekommen, zu sehen wie er Stück für Stück aus dieser geschoben wird.

Sie wird aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als jemand über die Lehnen der Sitze klettert um sich neben ihr zu setzen – natürlich Dwalin, der schwerfällige Berg, der er ist.

„Hey“, murmelte er, um nicht die Probe/das Argument auf der Bühne zu stören. „Wir sind alle fertig.“

„Oh, gut, ja.“, seufzt sie, überschlägt ihre Beine eher unwissentlich, als Dwalin sich in seinem Sitz ausbreitet, „Irgendetwas Auffälliges?“

„Nein, Sir. Bofur hat dir einen kleinen netten Bericht geschrieben.“

„Liebenswert.“, nuschelt sie, nicht besonders darauf erpicht den restlichen Nachmittag damit zu verbringen eine Inventur für den Backstage-Bereich zu machen – etwas, das vor jeder neuen Produktion gemacht werden muss, aber auch deutlich macht wie schlecht sie für diese Sache ausgestattet sind.

„So, wie läuft’s?“ Dwalin neigt seinen Kopf Richtung Bühne.

„Wundervoll.“, kichert Dís.

Und Radagast sucht genau diesen Moment aus um Gandalfs Arbeit zu unterbrechen – war es schon wieder soweit? – und übernimmt das Ganze und Dís und Dwalin sind sich einer Meinung so leise wie nur möglich zu sein, so dass ihnen erlaubt war zu bleiben und noch etwas länger zu zuschauen.  
Radagast ist ein sehr…eigentümlicher Mann, um es gelinde gesagt auszudrücken, aber er kriegt auf jeden Fall seinen Job hin. Er hört nicht auf, schwingt seine Arme immer, läuft über die Bühne und wiederholte die nötigen Bewegungen immer und immer wieder mit einer Leichtigkeit von jemand viel, viel jüngeres – er erinnert Dís an all die Hippie-Großväter, die Gras in ihren Gärten züchten mit seinen langen grauen Haaren in einem schluderigen Dutt zusammengebunden und nackten Füßen die unter der Batikhose hervorlugten. Das ganze Bild wird mit dem merkwürdigsten Greenpeace T-Shirt, welches Dís jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hat, abgerundet. (Zusammen mit Thorins _uraltem_ Led Zeppilin Teil, was Dís ihm gab, als sie beide noch Teenager waren, geben die drei einen wirklich guten Anblick ab, ehrlich.)

Radagast scheint konstant in einer höheren Ebene zu schweben, driftet einfach mitten im Satz ab, hat aber eine spektakuläre Art den Raum zu kommandieren – gestern hat er es geschafft acht Leute zu überzeugen sich alle gleichzeitig zu bewegen, obwohl es das erste Mal war, dass sie sich mit den Bewegungen vertraut machten. Und heute…Nun, offensichtlich kennt Gandalf die richtigen Leute und vertraut Radagast sehr, aber Thorin und Bilbo erweisen sich als eine größere Herausforderung, als eine Halle voll widerspenstiger Darsteller.

Gerade machen sie etwas, was in Dís unerfahrenen Augen, wie eine Mischung aus Yoga und Aerobic ausschaut und Radagast gibt sein bestes, dass sie sich synchron bewegen, aber selbst er ist am Ende, wenn es darum geht mit ihren sehr verschiedenen Temperamenten umzugehen.

„Ballett-Hintergrund komplett vergessen, was?“, kommentiert Dwalin trocken über Thorin und Dís ist froh, dass sie weit genug von der Bühne wegsitzen, so dass ihr gefolterter Bruder das nicht hört – es ist schon…gut ein Jahrzehnt her seit Thorins kurzer Affäre mit Musical-Theater und Dwalin wird ihn für den Rest sein Lebens daran erinnern.

„Es ist, als wäre er _gerade_ aufgestanden.“, seufzt Dís, „Schau in dir nur an. Oh mein Gott.“

 

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du nicht mithalten kannst.“

„Ich hätte keine Probleme _damit_ , wenn du es _richtig machen würdest_.“

„Und es geht wieder los.“, murmelt Dís, nippte glücklich an ihren Kaffee und beobachtete Bilbo und Thorin, wie sie wieder aneinander gerieten, wurde das Ganze noch komischer, weil Radagast sie nicht stoppte mit dem was sie taten.

„Hilf mir mal, wann wurde dein Bruder das letzte Mal flachgelegt?“

Der halbe Kaffee endet in ihrer Nase und sie starrt Dwalin in Schock an – sehr amüsierter Schock, aber nichtsdestotrotz in Schock.

„ _Warum_?“, fragt sie und dachte nach, „Ich nahm an, wenn es einer schon wüsste dann du!“

„Eh, er sagt mir nie etwas.“, meint Dwalin und zuckt. „Also?“

„Also? Warum bist du der Meinung, dass er es _mir_ sagen würde? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich besser dran bin es nicht zu wissen.“

„Hmmm“, summt er, „Ich kann einfach nicht anders, als zu denken, dass all _das dort_ -“ eine vage Gestik umfasst das ganze unglückselige Training, was gerade vor ihren Augen stattfand, „gelöst werden kann, wenn sie nur-“

„Oh großer _Gott_ , Dwalin.“, stöhnt sie.

„Was?“, grinst er, breit und niedlich und verfehlte total unschuldig auszusehen, „Ich wollte eigentlich sagen, dass sie essen sollten und das wie die außergewöhnlichen Profis, die sie sind, ausdiskutieren sollten…“

„Ich kenn dich lang genug, um zu wissen was du _wirklich_ sagen wolltest.“, schnippt sie.

Thorin und Bilbo bereiteten sich für die Proben der eigentlichen Bewegungen vor und letztendlich entschuldigten sich Dwalin und Dís hinaus, bevor ihr gemeinsames Lachen alles ruinierte.

 

-

 

Das Problem ist nicht seine Schüchternheit, oder Thorins, oder irgendwas wie das, dass weiß Bilbo. Meistens hat er nicht das geringste Problem mit einer solchen Behandlung durch große starke Arme – eher das Gegenteil davon. Und er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Thorin _weiß_ , wie man es richtig macht. Er…weigert sich einfach.

Die Choreografie ist herausfordernd, ja, und der Experte, den Gandalf mitgebracht hat, der sehr merkwürdig ist, aber all das verblasst im Vergleich zu Thorins Sturheit. Zugegeben, Bilbo war auch ein Stück Stur auf seine Art, sehr hartnäckig noch dazu, aber _verdammt noch mal_. Thorin Eichenschild, groß in dem ganzen ‚ _eine Sache auf der Bühne, eine andere dahinter_ ‘-Geschwafel, ist unfähig über ihre Differenzen zu springen und ihre Bewegungen richtig zu tun.

Jeder scheint überzeugt, dass es nur eine temporäre Sache ist, diese…Missverständnisse zwischen ihnen. Gandalf ist nichts anderes, als zufrieden mit ihrem Fortschritt und Bilbo muss zugeben, dass, wenn sie nicht aufgefordert werden übereinander herzufallen, er sogar sehr viel Spaß hat mit Thorin zu schauspielern. _Babyschritte_ , sagt er sich selbst und versucht nicht sich fürchterlich zu verletzen oder geprellt in irgendwelchen sichtbaren Stellen zu werden.

Oh und er versucht nicht über die Tatsache nachzudenken, dass sie diese ganzen Possen größtenteils mit freiem Oberkörper und allem Drum und Dran tun werden.

Es ist alles Teil von Gandalfs künstlerischen Idee für das Stück, und Bilbo liebt es, natürlich. Keine der Darsteller nimmt an den artistischen Treffen Teil, aber Gandalf sorgt dafür, dass sie die Ideen sehen, natürlich – die Kostüme sind in der Mache, so auch das Bühnenbild und es ist alle sehr aufreibend, zu sehen wie die ganze Sache entsteht. Sehr aufregend und leicht furchterregend.

Keine Täuschung, Bilbo ist sehr geehrt und glücklich ein Teil davon zu sein. Die Leute, die mitmachen, sind _unglaublich_ , der geniale Ort des Theaters ist einfach atemraubend, er liebt die Stadt und den Fakt, dass, außer ein paar Interview und Photoshoots von seinen letzten Projekten, er keine anderen Verpflichtungen hat bis zum Sommer…Er lebt etwas, was nahe an Perfektion grenzt und doch…Und doch.

 

Es schleicht sich an in der ersten vollständigen Cast-Lesung. Es ist unglaublich spannend all diese Leute auf einmal zu treffen, alle sitzen an einem großen Viereck aus Tischen in einem sonst leeren schönen Dachproberaum, Kaffeetassen und Wasserflaschen und Snacks und Papiere werden rumgereicht…Sie kennen sich alle. Selbst Galadriel Goldenwald, der großartige Broadway-Star, jemand, den Bilbo zuvor nur in den Medien gesehen hat, scheint grundsätzlich entspannt und zu Hause zu sein, wie eine Göttin zum Menschen gewandelt. Sie macht Bilbo sehr, sehr nervös, als sie ihn grüßt, warm und nett und _hinreißend_. Und da sie nebeneinander sitzen, reden sie über gemeinsame Bekannte und Erfahrungen, welche sie bedingt nicht viele haben, aber es ist nichtsdestotrotz unglaublich. Aber trotzdem, Bilbo fühlt sich…einsam? Wahrscheinlich.

Und so bringt er alle zum Lachen. Das ist etwas, was er schließlich am besten kann und der Charakter Droll, denn er schon eine Weile konstruiert, ist perfekt dafür. Er überspielt mit Absicht, macht Droll ein Stück zu laut, ein Stück zu nervig und es entspannt alle – alle außer Bilbo.

…Und Thorin.

Er kommt als Letztes, dunkle Sonnenbrille und Dís subtiler missbilligender Blick Hinweise auf eine harte Nacht( Reihe von Nächten? Wer weiß) und macht sich keine Mühe, sich über das bloße etwas mechanische Lesen seiner Zeilen zu bewegen. Es ist ärgerlich und unprofessionell, aber Bilbo entscheidet schnell, dass es nicht seine Erfahrung für ihn ruinieren soll. Weil, egal wegen seiner etwas wackligen Gefühle, freut er sich darauf mit mehr Leuten oft zu arbeiten, hofft, dass es vielleicht eine neue Perspektive in die Dynamik zwischen seinem und Thorins Charaktere bringt.

Dann stolpert Thorin über das Wort ‚Unterlassung‘ und beweist unfähig über eine weitere menschliche Sache zu sein – über sich selbst Lachen zu können – und so bemitleidet Bilbo ihn und kommentiert das nicht, in oder außerhalb des Charakters. Erst später am Tag, natürlich.

 

Sie lehnten sich zurück, beobachteten die Kinder( wie jeder es bevorzugte das Quartett, die die vier Athener spielen, die sich im Wald verlieren, zu nennen) proben, aber blieben meist für sich. Thorin, der auf seine Einzelprobe für Oberon und Titania wartete und Bilbo, der einfach blieb, weil er es so will und ihn noch niemand nach Hause geschickt hat.

Bilbo hat großen Spaß Radagast zuzuschauen, der alte Mann zehnmal so gelenkig, wie die jungen Leute, die er leitet, zeigt ihnen ihre Bewegungen immer und immer wieder, während Gandalf mit _seinem_ Kommentaren dröhnt – Bilbo empfindet Sympathie für die Jüngeren, versuchten es so hart und taten ihr Bestes mitzuhalten.

„Es ist einfach lieblich, nicht? Sehr lebhaft.“, kommentiert er.

„Hm?“, grummelt Thorin und Bilbo schaut ihn richtig an, sitzt er ein paar Plätze entfernt auf zwei gleichzeitig ausgebreitet, Papiere und das Skript auf seinen Knien, die Sonnenbrille immer noch auf der Nase, auch wenn der Hörsaal schwach beleuchtet ist.

„Oh, Tschuldige, nichts.“, kichert Bilbo, „Wollte dich nicht aufwecken.“

„War nicht am Schlafen“, kommt eine grimmige Antwort.

„Ich würde es dir nicht vorwerfen.“, bot Bilbo nett genug an, aber dann, nach etwas Nachdenken, fügt er schnell hinzu: „Sätze verpatzen ist eine anstrengende Gelegenheit.“

Thorin stöhnt etwas Unverständliches und strafft seine Schultern, sehr zu Bilbos Amüsement.

„Sorry.“, sagte er wieder. „Ich meinte es nicht so. Könnte jedem passieren. Passiert mir die ganze Zeit.“

„Richtig.“, merkt Thorin trocken an.

„Nein, wirklich! Als wir für Hamlet probten, hat es so _lang_ gedauert bis ich _‚Ei, es ist spitzbübische Munkelei; es bedeutet Unheil._ ‘ richtig aussprechen konnte und so, und als ich es endlich richtig hinbekam, musste ich mich immer noch sehr stark konzentrieren es auch jedes Mal richtig _rüberzubringen_ -“

„Gott, okay. _Jetzt_ schlafe ich ein.“

„Echt? Zu Schade. Ich hab darauf abgezielt dir Kopfschmerzen zu verpassen“

„Oh, das ist eine andauernde Nebenwirkung von dir, keine Sorge.“

Bilbo kann nicht anders: er bricht in Gelächter aus und eisblaue Augen sehen ihn über den Rand der Sonnenbrille an, fast schon neugierig, bevor Thorin seufzt und seinen Kopf schüttelt, sich ordentlich hinsetzt und auf sein Skript konzentriert. Aber Bilbo gönnt ihm nur für einen kurzen Moment die Stille.

„Ich mag die Kinder“, kommentiert er das Geschehen auf der Bühne, „diese Tauriel besonders. Sie scheint sehr talentiert zu sein. Bofur erzählte mir, dass Erebor sie hier spielen lässt in einem Versuch…die Dinge mit der Akademie zu glätten?“

Thorin starrt erst die Bühne an, dann Bilbo, schweigend, als würde er versuchen zu ergründen, ob Bilbo das ernst meint.

„Grob gesagt, aber ja.“, sagt er letztendlich.

„Wie hieß die nochmal…Düsterwald?“

„Düsterwald darstellende Künste.“, korrigiert Thorin und Bilbo konnte die Verachtung in seiner Stimme nicht missen, selbst wenn er es versuchen würde.

„Richtig, Richtig.“, entscheidet Bilbo ihn zu necken – und auch mehr herauszufinden, „Ich bin mir sicher schon einmal davon gehört zu haben. Es gehört der Grünblatt-Familie, ja? Ja, ich erinnere mich an Thranduil Grünblatt drüber sprechen in ein zwei Interviews. Was für ein Schauspieler.“

Jetzt schaut Thorin drein, als hätte er etwas besonders Bitteres schlucken müssen und es drohte ihn kotzen zu lassen – Bilbo würde zurückrudern, wenn er es nicht so witzig finden würde.

„Nein?“, hakt er mit übertriebener Vorsicht nach, neigt seinen Kopf.

„Nein“, kommt die simple kurze Antwort.

„Ich mochte ihn in _The Feast_.“

Ein spöttisches Schnauben ist Thorins Kommentar darauf.

„Er _hat_ einen Oscar dafür gewonnen.“

„Und was beweist _das_ nun genau?“, grummelt Thorin und bevor Bilbo andeuten kann, dass er verdammt nochmal bewiesen hat, das Gut in dem ist was er tut, fährt Thorin fort: „Der Mann ist so von sich überzeugt. Ich bin überrascht, dass er sein Gesicht noch nicht hat schützen lassen. Seine _Akademie_ ist einzig auf reiche, verwöhnte Gören ausgerichtet und für einen bestimmten Grund, der mir verschleiert bleibt, denkt meine Schwester es sei eine gute Idee ihn die Charade hier zu fördern _und_ seinen eigenen _Sohn_ einzubringen, welcher im Fall von latenter Vetternwirtschaft ist, den ich jemals gesehen habe. Er schert sich nicht um _Kunst_ oder eine der qualitativen Unterkategorien. Er sorgt sich um Profit – Leute, wie er gewinnen Preise nicht, weil sie es verdienen, sondern, weil sie wissen wie sie sich einkaufen können.“

 

„Mein Gott.“, schnauft Bilbo ein Lachen, „Niemand hat mir gesagt, dass hier die siebte Klasse ist. Hat jemand einen kleinen _Groll_ entwickelt?“

„Schau, das geht weit über einen _Groll_ hinaus, um Gottes Willen, aber ich erwarte nicht, dass du es verstehst, weder habe ich noch die Zeit oder Lust es dir zu erklären “

„Ich bitte nicht darum, dass du es mir erklärst.“

„Gut, weil ich bezweifle ehrlich, dass du die Sichtweisen verstehen wür-“

„Mein _Gott_ , meinst du das wirklich ernst jetzt? Was lässt dich denken, ich könnte-“

„Gentlemen, wenn ich bitten darf?!“

Das ist Gandalf – jeder auf der Bühne schaut sie beide nun an, der Direktor mit der strengsten Miene von allen und Bilbo stellt fest, dass sie wohl an einem Punkt vergessen haben leise zu sprechen. Erschreckend. Legolas, der erwähnte glückliche Sohn, ein schlanker Junge mit wirklich auffallenden Zügen und Weizen-blondem Haar, schaut ein bisschen bestürzt drein und Bilbo fühlt sich schlecht für ihn, hofft vergebens, dass er den Großteil von Thorins Tirade nicht gehört hat.

„Verzeihung.“, piepst er, „Wir werden leise sein.“

„Ja, bitte tut das, bevorzugt in dem Flur.“

„Ach, komm schon.“, murmelt Thorin zu gleichen Zeit, als Bilbo sagt: „Das wird nicht notwendig sein. Du wirst kein weiteres Wort von uns hören, ich verspreche-“

„Raus.“, befiehlt Gandalf einfach und irgendwie ist dieses eine Wort genug um sie auszuschimpfen und sie sich wie unartige Teenager fühlen lässt.

Sie stehen aus ihren Sitzen auf, die Augen der _eigentlichen_ Teenager folgen ihnen neugierig, als sie aus dem Hörsaal schlüpften.

„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass nichts von all dem passiert wäre, wenn _manch_ Leute keinen _Mittelschul-Hass_ hegen würden?“, summt Bilbo als sie endlich draußen waren und Thorin stöhnt in Verzweiflung auf, aber kontert in gleicher Weise zurück.

„Warum habe _ich_ das Gefühl, nichts von all dem passiert wäre, wenn _manch Leute_ es schaffen würden sich von anderen Leuten‘ Sachen fernzuhalten?“

Bilbo lacht, auch wenn Thorin ihm Mörderblicke zuwirft, _hat_ sehr viel Vergnügen ihn immer noch zu ärgern.

„Weißt du was? Ich hab’s verstanden.“, erklärt er, „mit dir ist zusammenarbeiten nicht schwer, weil du eine solche Diva bist - Du _bist_ eigentlich ein Dreizehnjähriger und das ist das wirkliche Problem hier.“

Thorin beehrt ihn nicht mit einer Antwort und einfach davonstürmen ist eine so vorhersehbare Reaktion und es amüsiert Bilbo noch mehr – ein Teil von ihm fragt sich, ob er es nicht etwas zu weit treibt, aber ein anderer, weitaus größerer Teil hat entschieden, dass es einfach viel zu viel Spaß macht um aufzuhören.

 

-

„Hey, Miesepeter.“

Thorin antwortet nicht für einen Moment, hofft vergebens Dís denkt er schlafe und lässt ihn dann allein – Gott, er hätte sich wirklich besser verstecken sollen, sich vielleicht in einem der weniger benutzten Proberäumen eingeschlossen. Sie hätte ihn so oder so gefunden, aber es hätte länger gedauert ihm erlaubt ein wirkliches Nickerchen zu machen.

„Was ist los?“, fragt sie lässig genug, sitzt gegenüber von ihm, eingerollt in dem kleinen Sessel und schaute kaum von ihrem Telefonbildschirm auf, ließ ihm genug Zeit und Raum, um entweder zu reden oder wegzulaufen. Er tut keines von beiden, fährt nur eine Hand durch seine Haare und versucht sie auf sein Skript zu konzentrieren.

„Dwalin erzählt mir, dass du ein paar Mal letzte Woche bei ihm reingedonnert bist?“

„Näher am Pub“, meint Thorin kurz.

„Such dir ein Pub, der in der Nähe von deiner Wohnung ist.“, konterte sie und er weiß besser die vage Warnung in ihrem harschen Ton zu ignorieren.

„Ich werd’s versuchen.“, murmelt er.

„Thorin?“

„M-hm?“

Sie möchte ihn fragen was wieder falsch ist – er weiß es, kann es zu gut spüren. Aber sie tut es nicht, lässt einfach die erdrückende Stille zwischen ihnen und er hat nicht genug Rückgrat um es ihr zu sagen mit ihrem altbekannten Blick. Gleichermaßen anklagend wie neugierig.

„Mir geht’s gut.“, sagt er dumpf und ihre Sorge ist fast eine greifbare Sache.

„Sieh mal, ich weiß nicht, was du denkst was diese Produktion wert ist.“, entscheidet sie sich von einem ganz anderen, sehr viel mehr nervenden Standpunkt anzukommen, „aber ich _muss wissen_ , dass du dich genug sorgt. Ich muss wissen, dass du mit 100 Prozent dabei bist.“

„Bin ich.“, antwortet er einfach.

„Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass du es bist. Ich _weiß_ wie 100 Prozent bei dir aussehen. Und ich _weiß_ du magst die Rolle. Also warum kannst du das nicht zum Arbeiten bringen? Wenn es wegen deiner Abscheu mit Bilbo zu arbeiten ist, dann rate ich-“

„Oh Mann, das hat _nichts mit Bilbo Beutlin zu tun_ , Dís, bitte“, blafft er, überrascht sich selbst, und hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er sie endlich anschaut, aber nicht genug um nicht weiterzumachen, „Ich versteh nicht warum jeder das annimmt…Schau, es ist egal, wirklich. Ich hatte eine harte Nacht, ja – ein paar Nächte hintereinander. Aber du kennst mich besser, als das ich das meine Arbeit beeinflussen lass-“

„Aber es _wirkt_ sich auf deine verdammte Arbeit aus.“, unterbricht sie ihn und er wird sehr schnell an seine Kopfschmerzen von vorhin erinnert, „Denkst du nicht, ich kann das nicht sehen? Du konzentrierst dich nicht. Ich schwöre bei Gott, du läufst wie ein Zombie durch die Gegend und Gandalf wird nichts sagen, weil er immer schon einen Faible für dich hatte, aber er macht das _für_ dich. Für alle von uns und wenn du das nicht mal respektieren kannst, dann weiß ich auch nicht was ich dir noch sagen kann, ehrlich gesagt. _Bitte_ Thorin, bitte gib es nicht auf, bevor es überhaupt angefangen hat.“

Er starrt sie bloß an, sprachlos, versucht sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass der plötzliche Schmerz in seiner Brust nur Sodbrennen oder etwas ähnlich Banales ist.

„Niemand gibt auf.“, brachte er hervor, leise und rau und nicht überzeugend.

Sie schaut, wartet auf mehr und als es nicht kommt, seufzt sie, schwer und resignierend und steht auf. Er beobachtet sie, wie sie ihm den Rücken zudreht und auf einmal, die Aussicht es ihr _nicht_ zu sagen, nach Hause zu gehen oder in ein Pub oder zu einer weiteren Probe mit so etwas Erdrückendem, ist fast schon unerträglich.

„Ich habe ihn gesehen, Dís“, sagte er, als sie fast schon zur Tür hinaus ist und ist dankbar, als sie stehen bleibt, „Ich hab Dad besucht.“

 

-

Es scheint Bilbo, dass es nicht Einsamkeit ist – es ist Heimweh. Er vermisst ein zu Hause, welches er seit Jahren nicht hatte und es ist noch mächtiger. Jetzt, da er umgeben von all den Leuten ist, die so sehr zu Hause sind in diesem antiken Theater. Es wird mit der Zeit besser, versucht er sich immer und immer wieder zu sagen – es wird es immer.

Er ist sehr gewöhnt nirgendwo hinzugehören und nur jetzt beginnt er zu realisieren, dass es vielleicht an der Zeit ist dies zu ändern. Eine seiner Fähigkeiten, die ihn zu dem gebracht hat was er jetzt ist, dass das Reisen rund um dem Globus und niemals an einem Ort bleiben einfach gemacht hat, seine Freundlichkeit ist, immer mit den Menschen klarzukommen. Immer einen Weg finden…Immer, außer mit der unaussprechlichen Ausnahme von Thorin Eichenschild.

So weit, arbeitet er mit der mühelosen nervigen Strategie, seinen Bühnenpartner endlos zu nerven, weil er davon überzeugt ist, dass die Miesepetrigkeit bloß eine Schutzhülle ist, aber er ist nicht sehr weit gekommen. Was _ihn_ im Gegenzug wurmt, weil er von all den lieben Menschen, die er getroffen hat, ausgerechnet mit Thorin die meiste Zeit verbringen wird. Und sie haben gerade erst einmal angefangen.  
Und so, ganz der Tradition seiner Familie, nicht zu sehr darüber nachzudenken, wie stolz all seine schrecklichen Tanten wären, entscheidet er das Problem direkt anzusprechen.

„Schau, du musst mich nicht _mögen_ -“

„Oh, _Gott_.“

„-aber du musst mit mir zusammenarbeiten können. Eindeutig klappt _das_ -“, er balanciert auf einem Bein in einer von Radagast’s vielen Bewegungsübungen und schafft es trotzdem mit einer einfachen Gestik ihre momentane Zwangslage zu umschreiben, „nicht. Egal wie viele verdammte _Vertrauensfälle_ wir machen, wir scheinen es nicht richtig hinzubekommen. Ich mag es vor dir weg zu spielen-“

„ _Vor_ mir?“

„Du weißt was ich meine. Wir passen zusammen, wenn es darum geht. Aber die ganze körperliche Sache ist eine Tragödie. Wir müssen etwas rausarbeiten.“

Thorin ist für eine lange Zeit still, sah geradeaus und wiederholte Radagast’s Bewegungen und Bilbo fängt an zu denken, dass er ihn wieder ignoriert, als er grummelt, wenn auch mit einer guten Dosis Ironie: „Was schlägst du dann vor?“

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Ich denke, ich bin dass alles hier – dich – falsch angegangen. Ich weiß nicht.“

Thorin schnaubt. Bilbo ignoriert ihn.

„Schau, keine merkwürdigen Arbeitsessen, okay? Ich verspreche es.“, grinst er, „Ich versuch nicht mehr _dich kennen zu lernen_.“

„Gentlemen, nun zusammen.“, erinnert Radagast sie und Bilbo läuft hinüber zu Thorin für ihre gemeinsamen Dehnungsübungen, stoppt nicht seinen Fluss an Wörtern.

„Ich glaube nur – okay, wir müssen nicht unbedingt miteinander klarkommen, aber ich will trotzdem unseren Charakteren gerecht werden und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du das auch willst. Ich könnte falsch liegen, aber ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass-“

„Okay, ich hab einen Vorschlag für _dich_.“, unterbricht Thorin ihn scharf, lässt Bilbos Hand mitten in der Übung los, bricht seine Balance so sehr, dass er fast vorn über fällt und ignoriert vollkommen Radagast Bitte weiterzumachen.

„Rede ich zu viel?“, fragt Bilbo unschuldig, wischte sich seine verschwitzten Locken aus der Stirn.

„Ja! Ja. Das ist genau das Problem.“, sagt Thorin überraschender Weise ehrlich, „Du redest zu viel. Du redest _immer_. Es ist nicht gut für mich oder meine Migränen _oder_ mein Schauspielern. Kürze nur den Small Talk, ich flehe dich an.“

Bilbo betrachtet ihn mit neuentdecktem Amüsement.

„Ich kann das machen.“, entscheidet er, „Ich kann das. Was springt für mich dabei heraus?“

„Entschuldigung?“

„Das ist ein _Deal_ , schon vergessen? Ich mach Kompromisse. Du machst im Gegenzug welche.“

„Was mache _ich_ denn hier falsch?“

„Oh mein Gott, soll ich dir eine Liste schreiben?!“

„Gentlemen, Gentlemen!“, bittet Radagast mittendrin.

„Wie wär’s,“, schlägt Bilbo vor, als sie ihre (theoretisch) perfekte synchrone Übung weitermachen, „Wenn du versucht wie ein netter Mensch zur Abwechslung zu sein.“

„Oh, gut durchdacht.“ Thorin rollt seine Augen.

„Siehst du, das. Genau das grad. Ich halte mich mit…meinem _natürlichen Charme_ und Redeseligkeit zurück, wenn du deine abfälligen Kommentare zurück hältst. Nichts mehr von _mittelmäßiger Überlieferung_ , kein ‚ _erschreckend ein-dimensional_ ' oder ‚ _vorhersehbar_ ‘ oder ‚ _unzulänglich_ ‘ mehr. Ich weiß, was du von mir hältst und ich denke, du hast Recht. Aber nur weil ich meine Gefühle über dich nicht in die Welt hinausposaune, würde ich es schätzen, wenn du es auch versuchen würdest-“

„Du _posaunst deine Gefühle nicht hinaus_?“ Erst gestern nanntest du mich ein, was war es? Oh ja, ein _jammerndes Kleinkind_.“

„Okay, Okay und das ist etwas, woran wir arbeiten, ja? Nur ein bisschen netter zueinander sein? Vielleicht?“

 

Zwanzig Minuten nachdem sie ihren ersten zögerlichen Deal gemacht haben, zwingt Radagast sie mit dem Proben der etwas schwereren Bewegungen anzufangen, pfeift dazu höhnisch ‚Nun, da ihre jetzt entschieden habt netter zueinander zu sein, habt ihr sicherlich kein Problem damit übereinander herzufallen‘ und Thorin macht den winzigsten Fehler, was dazu führt, dass er ausrutscht und Bilbo fast auf dem Boden aufschlägt.

„Nun, das war…ungeschickt.“, meint Thorin grimmig, aber seine Hand ist zu Bilbo ausgestreckt und…

„War das ein Witz?“, fragt Bilbo, ordentlich überrumpelt, lässt ihn sich auf die Füße ziehen, „War das ein Versuch einen Witz zu reißen?“

Thorin sagt nichts, lächelt bloß wenn er denkt Bilbo sieht ihn nicht. Und nach _weiteren_ zwanzig Minuten fühlen beide sich wohl höllisch unvorsichtig, entscheiden sie mit Radagast Wünschen mitzugehen und versuchen ihren großen Move in voller Geschwindigkeit zum ersten Mal zu machen. Auch wenn sie alles andere als bereit dafür sind.

Viel zu spät merkt Bilbo, dass es in den Kuss mitinvolviert – Thorin weicht diesem aus, indem er sein Gesicht in Bilbos Halsbeuge drückt und das ist nicht sehr gut. Bilbo quietscht und zuckt in Schock zusammen, vergisst sich selbst komplett, schwingt mit seinen Glieder – Thorin schreit in Schmerz auf und Bilbo tut dies auch, als sie auf dem Boden landen und…

„Alles okay?“, fragt Bilbo und es braucht einen Moment bis er merkt, dass Thorin dasselbe fragte.

„Jaja, alles okay.“, lügt Bilbo, bleibt für einen Moment still liegen und starrt an die Decke hoch, hoch über ihnen.

„Wunderbar. Erlaubnis wie ein Kleinkind zu jammern.“

Bilbo schaut seinen Bühnenpartner mit purer Ehrfurcht an und egal, dass sein Rücken und Hintern schmerzen wie niemandes Angelegenheit und sich vielleicht eine Rippe oder ähnliches geprellt hat, fängt er an zu lachen, schafft ein atemloses ‚Erlaubt‘.

Thorin lacht noch nicht, aber sein Lächeln hält dieses Mal länger an und als sie sich so hochrappelten wie zwei alte Männer mit knackenden Gelenken, denkt Bilbo dass sie einen Weg gefunden haben miteinander netter umzugehen, auch wenn es bedeutet sich gegenseitig die Knochen zu brechen. Eventuell.

 

-

Sie hat schon so viele mitleidige Worte über die Jahre gehört – so viele Sätze, die kaum die Anforderungen von mitleidig trafen, immer und immer wieder wiederholt bis sie lernte den Leuten zu misstrauen, die sie als Standard benutzten. Niemand weiß wirklich was man sagen soll und sie wirft es ihnen nicht vor – kann sie fürs Versuchen nichts vorwerfen. Thorin ist so anders – auch nach all den Jahren nimmt er es nicht gut auf, wenn man ihn über ihren Großvater oder Frerin und am aller wenigsten ihren Vater fragt, durch die Tatsache beeinflusst, dass aus den drei Familientragödien er die ist, die immer noch am Laufen ist.

Weshalb das erste was sie fühlte, als er ihr gebeichtet hatte ihn besucht zu haben, Schock war – es hätte Wut, vielleicht Reue sein sollen, aber nein, sie war nur ehrlich überrascht. Fragte ihn warum und er sagte ‚Es war an der Zeit‘. Fragte ihn wie es lief, er bot eine noch weniger zufriedenstellende Antwort.

Sie behält ihn seit dem im Auge. Sie kann ihn kaum dafür bestrafen, etwas gemacht zu haben, was er schon so lange vor sich hergeschoben hatte, aber es ist jetzt offensichtlich warum er so abgelenkt war und ein kleiner Teil von ihr wünscht sich, dass er nie hingegangen wäre. Und ein kleiner Teil von ihr ist angepisst und will ‚Ich hab‘s dir gesagt‘ schreien, weil sie es ihm gesagt hatte und jetzt tut es genau das, was sie vorhergesehen hatte, was es mit ihm machen würde und…

Nun. Sie beobachtet ihn sehr genau, aber es ist, als wäre er jemand anders. Was sie sofort dachte, dass es das schlechteste Timing war, stellte sich als sehr gut heraus. Dís weiß, dass Thorin nicht an Abschluss glaubt, aber sie tut es, genug für sie beide zusammen. Weiß, dass es mehr braucht als ein Besuch, aber weiß auch einen guten Start zu erkennen.

Und langsam, Stück für Stück, nimmt Thorin ihren Rat/Befehl/Bitte an. Die erste vollständige Bühnenprobe mit allen Darstellern passiert endlich und verläuft geschmeidiger, als jeder es sich hätte vorstellen können. Thorin hält sich zurück, natürlich tut er es und Bilbo und er kümmern sich nicht mit dem Großteil ihrer schweren Bewegungen, aber er ist…entspannt.

Dís will ihn immer noch bei Seite nehmen, will immer noch Fragen ob es ihm gut geht und zum Reden bringen, aber sie weiß es besser, wirklich. Da ist etwas an ihm…etwas anderes, etwas das _sich geändert hat_ und es ist versichernd für sie, dass er sein Versprechen halten und nicht aufgeben wird.

Sie beginnt es klarer zu verstehen, als sie an einem Tag Bilbo in der Lounge erwischt, vollkommen verschwitzt und viel zu blass aussehend, um vollständig unverletzt nach seiner Choreografie-Probe zu sein.

„Alles okay?“, fragt sie, scheucht Fili und Kili weg von der Bat und kippt ihnen selbst eine Limonade ein.

„Oh, hi. Ja, Alles okay. Es ist nur so, dass dein hochgeschätzter Bruder mich auf meinen Ar-Po hat fallen lassen.“, erklärt Bilbo, korrigiert sich selbst fast nahtlos, aber brachte die Jungs trotzdem zum Kichern.

„Er hat _was_ getan?“, grinst Dís, beruhigte ihre Jungs.

„Nur nachdem ich ihn mein Knie in die Rippen gestoßen habe, also nehme ich an, das es nur fair ist.“

„Soll ich…ein Gerichtsverfahren vorbereiten?“, fragt Dís zögerlich nach einem Moment kurzen verwirrten Starrens und Bilbo lacht.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Wir wurden etwas überdreht, haben die große Hebung in voller Geschwindigkeit zum ersten Mal gemacht und-“

„Und wenn jemand seine Balance für länger als drei verdammte Sekunden halten könnte, würde ich jetzt kein Eisbeutel brauchen.“

Das war Thorin, genauso verschwitzt und sah aus, als hätte große Schmerzen, tauchte wirklich mit einem Eisbeutel an seine Seite gepresst auf.

„Entschuldige mal, du warst derjenige, der nicht seine _verdammte_ Balance halten konnte!“, kontert Bilbo, „Erinnere dich, was Radagast sagte, du sollst _der Baum zu meinem Efeu sein, die Stütze dieser zwei-Personen-Statue_ …“

Dís schaut ihn ehrlicher Bewunderung zu, als Thorin wirklich über Bilbos perfekte Impression ihres quirligen Choreografen lacht und ihre Bewunderung schwindet niemals, als sie die Beiden für weitere zwanzig Minuten sich in freundlicher Natur zanken, auch wenn sie Beide total fertig aussahen.

Bilbo bringt Thorin weitere _zwei Mal_ in den zwanzig Minuten zum Lachen und Dís denkt: _Oh_.

Sie findet keine Zeit die nächste vollständige Probe zu sehen, erst spät in der Woche und sie verbringt die meiste Zeit davon Backstage mit Bofur über die Verkabelung zu diskutieren, aber sie kommt zu richtigen Zeit zurück, wie es sich herausstellt.

Sie schleicht in den Sitz neben Gandalf und Balin und schaut die Szene an, die sie gerade proben und immer wiederholen.

„Ah, der große Schmatzer.“, kommentiert sie leise und Balin kichert, während Gandalf ihr zuzwinkert und befiehlt: „Okay, nochmal von vorn!“

Bilbo und Thorin haben sich wohl entschieden sich noch mehr zu prellen und versuchen ihren kompliziertesten Move wieder in voller Geschwindigkeit – sie scheinen eine Menge Dinge zu entscheiden, wenn niemand hinschaut, merkt Dís an – und sie weiß nicht, ob sie die einzige ist, die ihren Atem anhält, als Bilbo seinen Monolog abliefert und Thorin die Bühne betritt, tauscht zurückhaltend ein Nicken mit Bilbo aus, bevor er wortwörtlich auf ihn zustürmt und ihn von den Füßen reißt…

Zu denken, dass sie hoffte ihren Bruder würde es _nicht_ stören seinen Bühnenpartner in den Proben zu küssen – nein, er nimmt natürlich stattdessen den Nacken und Bilbo quiekt und Dís kann sich plötzlich vorstellen, was den unglücklichen Fall vorher in der Woche verursacht hat. Thorin stolpert mit Schwung vorwärts und sie fallen fast vornüber und enden in einer Masse aus Armen und Beinen und dann ist da Bilbos Gelächter und Thorins…War das gerade eine Entschuldigung, die sie da hörte? Und Gandalf bittet sie sich nicht selbst zu verkrüppeln bevor das verdammte Ding überhaupt richtig geprobt wurde und Balin lacht nur und Bilbo entschuldigt sich _ihnen_ gegenüber, ganz errötet und die Haare eine Unordnung und Thorin…

Thorins Augen folgen Bilbo wohin er auch geht und er reibt abwesend seine Seite und als sie beide gemeinsam von der Bühne laufen, ist sich Dís sicher ihn ein ‚Bist du okay?‘ an Bilbo formulieren zu sehen und sie denkt sich: _Oh. Meine Güte._


End file.
